Sonic x: la historia se repite
by Mey the hedgehog
Summary: cinco años despues de su lucha contra los metarex Sonic recibe nuevos problemas pero ¿podrá resolverlos? Rescrito y mejor organizado, leanlo desde el principio xD
1. Bitácora de Gerald Robotnik

Hola a Todos, ya me conocen, yo soy Mey y recientemente no he podido estar aquí por razones personales, ahora verán:

Me di cuenta que mi Fanfic "Sonic X la historia se repite" tenía muchas fallas y demasiados espacios en blanco y sin sentidos, así que he decidido rescribirlo para poder aclarar muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas y qué, sin darme cuenta, dejé sin mencionar mucho después, la trama es la misma y cada episodio es igual, sin embargo en lo que variarán es que estos estarán mejor redactados. Al final de cada episodio iré aclarando las variantes planteadas, entonces, empecemos, una última cosa, voy a publicar este fanfic en el deviantart de mi querida e inseparable Amy/Eli conocida ahí como Eli-the-hedgehog, si ven este fanfic en cualquier otro lado que no sea ahí háganmelo saber.

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de ciertos personajes sorpresa) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**Sonic x: la historia se repite**

**Capítulo 1: la bitácora de Gerald Robotnik**

Han pasado aproximadamente 5 años desde que Chris se fue de Mobius… Eggman seguía en sus delirios de conquista mundial y cada plan que hacía se veía frustrado por su enemigo natural que desde luego todos conocemos a la perfección. Sin embargo un día revisando archivos y expedientes de su computador accidentalmente encontró los archivos del ordenador de su abuelo, el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, en él pudo hallar información sobre Shadow y algo todavía mas interesante…

-¿Uh? ¿qué es eso? –se cuestionó en un susurro, el archivo no terminaba donde él creía… había en el archivo dos líneas en blanco entre el final de la bitácora sobre Shadow y la lista de ataques que este poseía, desplazó el cursor e intentó escribir pero no aparecían las letras, notó que la fuente de estas era del mismo color que la hoja así que seleccionó ambas líneas y las resaltó de color negro, en ese momento, apareció una frase que decía "la luz de las esmeraldas brilla en la adversidad" y cuando cerró el documento se percató que en la parte baja de la carpeta donde indica el numero de documentos decía "1 documento (mas 1 oculto)", sin más que esperar buscó la opción de revelar archivos ocultos y apareció un documento que tenía por nombre "proyecto esmeralda" intentó ingresar como contraseña MARIA pero sin éxito

-si yo fuera mi abuelo, ¿qué contraseña podría ponerle a un documento cuyo nombre es "proyecto esmeralda"? –con su dedo índice de la mano derecha empezó a dar leves golpes en el escritorio tratando de aclararse, llevó la mirada al primer documento y esto le hizo recordar la frase que vio antes- ... quizás... –dudó, sin esperar ingresó como contraseña MASTEREMERALD debido a que en su última batalla contra los metarex gracias a ella obtuvieron mas potencia y desde entonces la empezó a considerar como la última esperanza de salvar al mundo, cuando lo ingresó el documento se abrió y se pudo leer lo siguiente

-en la bitácora-

_Bitácora de Gerald Robotnik… hoy Shadow a desarrollado su chaos spears, le costo trabajo pero lo logró…en cuanto a mi otro objetivo, he decidido que traeré a la princesa del diamond temple… se le ve mucho carácter y fuerza de voluntad sin mencionar que ella puede controlar a la master emerald por ser criaturas simbióticas, en otras palabras dependen la una de la otra… le haré ciertas modificaciones y tendrá habilidades que ni ella creía posible, será invencible, aunque aun así quiero investigarla un poco mas para saber que tanto puede hacer._

_Ha pasado una semana desde que comencé a observarla y me parece imposible que sea una princesa… hoy la vi adoptar una forma que según ella misma nombro se llama "la emperatriz del diamante negro" y no es nada bonito verla en ese estado de oscuridad… hace tenerle un miedo horrible._

_No puedo creerlo, esa niña es increíble… hoy por error mostró su forma súper y valla que es poderosa… definitivamente tengo que traerla aquí… mandé un robot a traerla hasta aquí… lo tuve que equipar con tecnología para atravesar dimensiones si no, no podría llegar al planeta que conocen como Mobius… aun así vale la pena sobre todo si es para ayudar a la tierra a estar en paz…_

_Hoy empecé a modificar parte del cuerpo de la princesa… ella me ayudará a cambiar el mundo para bien, seguro podremos hacer muchas cosas para mejorar a la tierra. Shadow y ella parecen haber entablando una estrecha amistad, al igual que con María, ellos tres parecen disfrutar la compañía de los otros_

_Esto es imposible… me enteré del complot contra mí y ahora olvidaré que quise ayudar a los terrestres… sin duda, destruiré el planeta que llaman hogar, Shadow y la princesa hacen un gran equipo sin duda… juntos son indestructibles y en el simulador me lo demuestran… me hacen sentir orgulloso de haber creado a Shadow y haber traído a la princesa hasta aquí, pensaba en un principio en denominarla "proyecto Lili" como su nombre… pero creí mas significativo "proyecto esmeralda" debido a su conexión con ella, con ellos podré destruir la tierra por creer que mis experimentos son excesivamente peligrosos y por creer que estoy loco… se arrepentirán._

_Este será el final de mi bitácora… estamos a solo cinco minutos de ser atacados por G.U.N así que Shadow intentará salvar a María y en el remoto caso que no pueda entrará en acción Lili… ella salvará el alma de maría…_

-Fin de la bitácora-

-… valla… que interesante –dijo Eggman sin dejar de ver la pantalla- tengo que buscar al proyecto esmeralda… pero ¿Dónde? –cuando vio de nuevo el principio se percató de que decía "_al terminar mi misión la regresaré a Mobius_" así que tenía la mas mínima esperanza de que estaba en Mobius y no tendría que volver a la tierra, entonces sin mas que decir envió a pequeños robots a investigar todo Mobius zona por zona, para su sorpresa cuando el scanner llega hasta la zona mas fría de Mobius, Blue Ice Zone se le informó que había una cápsula misteriosa por lo cual envió a su robot hacia allá, la máquina despegó de su guarida y empezó a surcar los cielos.

*En Green Hill Zone*

Un erizo de púas azules estaba recostado en el pasto de la basta pradera, relajado mirando las nubes pasar, se le veía tranquilo y además de eso podría decirse que parecía haber crecido… sin embargo su vista se posa en una especie de robot que pasaba por ahí en ese momento y al ver la insignia de Eggman supo que no debía ser nada bueno así que empezó a seguirlo.

-_Y tú, ¿a dónde vas? _–se cuestionó en su mente siguiéndoles, puso la mano sobre su guante y lo removió un poco dejando ver un comunicador, presionó un botón y en la pantalla apareció un pequeño zorrito amarillo

-¿qué sucede? –respondió

-estoy siguiendo a uno de los robots de Eggman, ¿crees que puedas venir hasta Blue Ice con el tornado? –le interrogó

-te veré allá -después de eso cerró la comunicación. Después de un momento llegó hasta la zona Blue Ice, tenía mucho frío así que hizo un Spin Dash para por lo menos intentar calentarse y una vez lo vio desenterrar algo se dio cuenta de que era una cápsula pero no vacía… adentro había una silueta que se le hacía familiar.

-¡HEY TU ROBOFRACASADO! –le grito el erizo de púas azules- ¿QUE LLEVAS AHÍ?

-Identificando oponente… Sonic the hedgehog –dijo con su voz metálica el robot- retirada –dijo mientras empezaba a volar, Sonic por el frío no podía controlar su temperatura o aun peor… no podía controlar sus ataques por lo que no podría seguirlo más, sin embargo cuando lo vio irse notó que dentro del contenedor se abrieron unos ojos brillantes de color verde oscuro, que lo penetraron con su mirada y oyó una voz femenina diciendo "Sonic", Sonic se quedó sin palabras, esa extraña voz le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-conozco esa voz, pero no la recuerdo… no recuerdo a quien le pertenece, de cualquier forma, creo que muy pronto lo sabré –culminó al ver que el zorrito de antes había llegado con el tornado

-¡SONIC! –exclamó como saludo su amigo llegando al lugar

-HEY TAILS-dijo él haciéndole de la mano, y luego cuando encontró oportunidad se subió de un salto al alerón derecho, iba tan fundido en sus propios pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, se sentó en la ala derecha del tornado y empezó a pensar de nuevo en aquella misteriosa voz. Amy se empezó a preocupar por verlo tan pensativo, ella sin esperar más se subió al tornado, se sentó al lado de Sonic y le preguntó dulcemente.

-Sonic… ¿estas bien?

-¿Eh? –dijo sobresaltado el erizo volviendo a la realidad de forma brusca- si estoy bien, es solo que… cuando ese robot levantó la cápsula pude oír claramente una voz que se me hizo tan familiar, era una voz femenina, es solo que… no recuerdo a quien le pertenece esa voz y eso me tiene muy preocupado –admitió el erizo mirando seriamente a su acompañante.

-Sonic… sé que estás preocupado por eso, pero todo estará bien así que, vamos, arriba ese animo, no soporto verte así –hace una breve pausa- es decir tu eres quien nos contagia la alegría, la fortaleza, eres especial y alguien digno de admirar -le dijo sonriendo Amy, Sonic guardó silencio y luego le sonrió

-Amy… gracias –dijo el erizo

-De nada Sonic, es un placer –concluyo ella feliz de haber logrado hacer sonreír al erizo, sin embargo notó como la mirada de Sonic se clavó en la suya, esta se volteó un poco y se acercó mas a Sonic, parecía que ambos se estaban entregando al momento, estaban muy cerca de besarse pero justo en ese momento Tails entra en el taller.

-Hey Sonic –exclamó el zorrito haciendo que Sonic y Amy se separaran

-¿Qué ocurre Tails? –preguntó Sonic recobrando la compostura

-He estado investigando unos planos de la guarida de Eggman que conseguí hace tiempo y encontré cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo que muchas entradas alternativas y lo que es más creo saber en que nivel esta la cápsula que dices que se llevo de Blue Ice Zone, según el plano las creaciones y experimentos de Eggman están en el nivel siete de su guarida –afirmó Tails

-Perfecto Tails, solo falta planear una buena estrategia y así podremos saber que contiene esa cápsula –agregó Sonic

-He, no planean irse sin mi ¿verdad? –dijo una voz misteriosa y cuando se voltean cual no sería su sorpresa, ahí en la puerta del taller, estaba un joven humano que ellos ya conocían

-¿Chris? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Sonic sorprendido al joven que estaba en la puerta del taller

-Lo sé a mi también me sorprendió cuando lo vi salir de la master emerald –agregó Knuckles entrando al taller

-Que tal Knux –dijo Sonic- llegaron justo a tiempo… tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo

-¿Una misión? –preguntó curioso Knuckles

-Recientemente Eggman envió a un robot a extraer un cierto objeto de Blue Ice Zone, ese objeto es una cápsula y necesitamos saber su contenido, esa es nuestra misión… solo necesitamos hacer un plan –agregó Amy

-Creo tener la solución perfecta para esto –dijo Chris- muy bien Tails es hora de experimentar un poco con la tecnología

-Entiendo a que te refieres Chris, cuenta conmigo –agregó Tails

-El resto prepárense, mañana mismo saldremos a la misión –concluyó Sonic

-De acuerdo –agregaron los otros

*Esa noche en la guarida de Eggman*

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo va el proceso de descongelamiento? –preguntó Eggman a sus ayudantes robots

-Solo falta un cinco por ciento para la descongelación total –dijo Decoe

-Sus signos vitales son estables –agregó Bocoe

-Y al parecer su memoria no ha sufrido alteraciones –dijo Bokkun

-Excelente –exclamó Eggman complacido

-Proceso de descongelamiento terminado doctor -anunció Decoe

-Muy bien… abran la cápsula-ordenó Eggman y al instante la cápsula se abrió y la persona que estaba dentro de ella calló de rodillas al parecer con su respiración algo alterada- valla valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Así que tú eres el proyecto esmeralda de mi abuelo Gerald Robotnik.

-En efecto doctor –respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia frente a Eggman-estoy a su entera disposición

-Perfecto –dijo con una amplia sonrisa Eggman- primero respóndeme algo ¿eres tan fuerte como el proyecto Shadow?

-Shadow y yo siempre fuimos el orgullo del profesor Gerald, seguro usted lo sabe –dijo ella aun postrada a los pies de Eggman

-¿Eres capaz de localizar a Shadow? –preguntó con más curiosidad en su voz, la chica hizo una pausa, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y después de un momento los abrió, estos brillaban con un tono azulado para luego volverse un verde oscuro y de gran brillo

-Tengo una cierta conexión con Shadow –expuso la chica para hacer un breve silencio- pero al parecer por el momento no puedo saber con exactitud su ubicación, sin embargo puedo afirmar que sigue con vida

-De acuerdo, ve a descansar, mis robots te guiarán a través de mi fortaleza, mañana me contarás más sobre tu estadía en Ark Station –concluyó Eggman

-como desee, doctor –dijo ella y entonces Decoe Bocoe y Bokkun la guiaron a través de la enorme fortaleza

*Al día siguiente*

Sonic y los demás habían hecho un plan muy ingenioso y lo que es mas Tails y Chris habían logrado diseñar un reloj que hace que el usuario adopte la imagen de otra persona y además de copiar su rostro también podía copiar sus poderes, hicieron solamente dos relojes ya que no durmieron durante toda la noche construyendo esos dispositivos, diseñaron un plan ingenioso con ellos así que pusieron todos manos a la obra.

*un tiempo después en la guarida de Eggman*

-Doctor Eggman hay un intruso en el nivel uno –dijo Decoe mirando la alerta de intrusos, cuando activaron las cámaras de ese sector se percataron de que era el erizo azul el que estaba armando tanto jaleo, así que si los robots no le podían poner un alto probablemente su nueva adquisición podría hacerlo

-Muy bien este trabajo ahora pasa a tus manos Lilibeth, encárgate de él –ordenó Eggman, la chica, que era una eriza de piel verde y llevaba una blusa sin mangas blanca con un short verde y unos tenis del mismo color, se encontraba mirando el monitor en una especie de trance, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar habló

-Si, doctor –dijo ella no muy convencida, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya lo conocía, pero no podía recordarlo así que desapareció en una estela verde.

*mientras en el nivel uno*

-Muy bien todo va de acuerdo al plan –dijo el erizo azul- solo espero Amy y Tails puedan hacer lo suyo –pronto llegó al nivel tres gracias a su súper velocidad

De un momento a otro un rayo verde lo rodeo y luego se detuvo frente a él, ambos al ver al otro se quedaron petrificados, sentían haberse visto antes pero aun así tenían sus dudas así que motivados por una extraña razón ambos empezaron a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y entonces ambos sacaron la mitad de un medallón y cuando se dieron cuenta las dos partes encajaban… no había duda de que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿So… Sonic? –cuestionó ella con cierta duda en su voz

-¿Lili? –el tono de voz de Sonic también era dudoso, la chica sonrió ampliamente al ver que su suposición era correcta

-¡Sonic! –exclamó ella mientras saltaba sobre él dándole un abrazo- no puedo creerlo, ¿realmente eres tu? Has cambiado mucho durante estos últimos años

-Tu también… has crecido mucho hermanita ¿y que haces aquí en la fortaleza de Eggman? –preguntó curioso

-Tú eres el intruso ¿verdad? –supuso ella

-Si, creo que sí –contestó él en tono divertido

-verás, Eggman me dio la orden de capturar al intruso y llevarlo hasta su presencia –explica Lili en parte un poco seria

-Espera, retrocede la cinta… ¿trabajas para Eggman? –interrogó muy sobresaltado el erizo de púas azules, la eriza desvió la mirada al corredor del que había venido y con gesto algo ausente agregó

-Es una larga historia –murmuró la chica

*en el salón de máquinas de Eggman*

-Demonios… no puedo saber que es lo que pasa debido a que las cámaras del nivel tres están averiadas –dijo Eggman sumamente furioso

-El comunicador de Lili tampoco funciona doctor –informaba Bokkun

-Pues no nos quedará más opción que esperar a que… -no pudo concluir la frase por que apareció Lili trayendo del hombro a un inconsciente y herido erizo

-Misión cumplida doctor –agregó Lili dejándolo en el suelo

-Excelente, se detectaron más intrusos en los niveles 2 y 3 en la parte central, encárgate de ellos pero a estos encadénalos en el nivel prisión

-Como ordene, doctor –respondió haciendo una reverencia, en un momento desapareció, primero se dirigió al nivel 3 ya que era el que mas cerca estaba y ahí atrapó a un pequeño zorro de color amarillo y luego fue al nivel 2 para encontrarse con que la intrusa era una eriza de color rosa, igualmente la capturó y los llevó a ambos hasta el nivel prisión, una vez estando allí esta fue a notificarle a Eggman y hecho eso se encargó de regresar al nivel prisión poniendo de pretexto que iba a vigilar a los prisioneros, al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya estaban despiertos.

-¡Habla! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Sonic? –preguntó furiosa la eriza rosa

-Calma, yo solo… -no pudo decir más porque fue interrumpida

-Si a Sonic le pasa algo malo de esta no saldrás ilesa –agregó el zorrito

-Tranquilo yo solo… -nuevamente fue interrumpida por la eriza rosa de nuevo

-Dime ya ¿Dónde esta? –preguntó con mucha cólera en su voz

-¡BASTA! -gritó la eriza verde cansada de que la interrumpieran- en primera Sonic está bien en segunda nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos en tercera es seguro que ni tienen idea de que relación tengo con Sonic

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó el zorrito amarillo

-Me refiero a que yo soy la hermana menor de Sonic y no tengo la mas mínima intención de hacerle daño, ambos sabemos lo que hacemos –culminó ella cruzándose de brazos de forma indiferente

-¿SU HERMANA? –indagaron al unísono Tails y Amy con una sorpresa incomparable y de cierta forma algo graciosa

-Si, no se preocupen cuando sea el momento mas apropiado los liberaré pero por ahora deberán fingir por el bien de Sonic –agregó ella muy seria

-De acuerdo… espero podamos confiar en ti –culminó Amy

-No les fallaré –dijo Lili retirándose

En sí ni Tails ni Amy tenían idea de que es lo que iba a pasar pero aun así sabían que por ahora no tenían opción mas que confiar en la eriza verde pues algo les decía que si querían volver a ver a Sonic no les quedaría otra opción

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Aquí está el primer capitulo rescrito, espero les guste, aquí no hice muchas modificaciones, agregué un par de diálogos y organicé mejor los acontecimientos, le doy las gracias a mi amiga Amy/Eli por dejarme publicar en su cuenta de DA mi escrito y nos veremos pronto.

ADELANTO...

Todo marcha según los planes de Sonic y Lili pero no cuentan con que aparezca un viejo conocido y un enemigo que nadie excepto Sonic había enfrentado, mientras por otro lado Chris y Knuckles se preparan para buscar a sus amigos adentrándose en la guarida de Eggman donde las cosas se darán de una forma u otra, ¿podrán lograrlo? ¿Lilibeth es quien dice ser?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: MIEDO Y RECUERDOS DEL PASADO!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	2. Miedo y recuerdos del pasado

Hola aquí Mey de nuevo trayéndoles su nuevo capítulo gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic espero no decepcionarlos.

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Eggman encuentra una cápsula de un experimento de su abuelo, quien resulta ser vieja amiga de Sonic, ahora ambos tienen un plan para el cual Lilibeth captura a Amy y a Tails. ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¡descúbranlo en un momento!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth que es de Amy/Eli) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**bCapítulo 2: miedo y recuerdos del pasado/b**

-Muy bien, se tardaron mas de lo que acordamos… es hora de ir a buscarlos –habló decidido Chris accionando su reloj y de esta forma transformándose en Tails- vamos Knux

-De acuerdo Chris –dijo Knux y este entró con su compañero por la puerta trasera por la cual entraron Tails y Amy horas antes, empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar, Knuckles corriendo y Chris volando con las colas de Tails en quien se había transformado con su reloj, iban buscando la señal de los comunicadores hasta que encontraron el nivel prisión, cuidadosamente entraron en un cubículo pero estaba vacío, siguieron hasta el otro encontrándolo también vacío hasta que por fin en el cuarto cubículo se detuvieron pues ahí estaba lo que buscaban o mejor dicho a quienes buscaban.

-Amy, Tails, ¿están bien? –preguntó entre susurros el equidna

-¿Knuckles, y… TAILS? –exclamó Amy confundida al ver dos Tails

-Soy yo, Chris, de cualquier forma los detalles para después pero por ahora ¿están bien chicos?

-Si, pero mejor yo les recomiendo salir porque en realidad… -Amy no pudo concluir por que Chris la interrumpió

-Tranquilos los sacaremos de aquí

-No lo entienden chicos… -no pudo concluir Tails porque al instante Knuckles lo interrumpió

-No se preocupen los liberaremos –dijo Knuckles

-CHICOS –gritó Amy con una cara de ogro totalmente exasperada en vista que los otros no le tomaban atención y cuando vio que la estaban escuchando- chicos estamos aquí por voluntad, tenemos un plan

-¿Un plan? –dijo extrañado Chris

-Si, un plan… -aparece una eriza verde

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? -preguntó Knuckles poniéndose en posición de batalla

-Soy Lilibeth Aya y estoy ayudando a sus amigos y a mi hermano Sonic, les aconsejo que se tranquilicen y nos ayuden –habló severamente la eriza

-… no me convence –dijo finalmente Knuckles

-Vamos Knux es la hermana menor de Sonic podemos confiar en ella –dijo Amy, aunque también ella tenía sus dudas

-Así es, porque si de verdad lo hubiera querido ustedes podrían haber quedado inconscientes desde que pusieron un pie en la fortaleza, pero Sonic me pidió que no les hiciera daño, así que si están conscientes de lo que digo mejor déjense encadenar y los liberaremos cuando sea el momento mas apropiado –culminó Lili, Knuckles se quedó un momento en silencio

-… de acuerdo… haz lo tuyo –dijo Knuckles por lo que Chris también entró al juego pero esta vez con su forma normal, mientras ella los encadenaba Knuckles habló

-¿por qué siento que te conozco? –cuestionó él

-porque me conoces, mi querido guardián –en esta frase Lili puso un tono de voz tan armonioso y melódico que Knuckles a mas de impresionarse no pudo evitar que el rojo tiñera sus mejillas- sin embargo no lo recuerdas porque te borré la memoria después de un ritual que tú mismo precediste

-¿ritual? –cuestionó

-aun así –interrumpió Chris- de alguna forma tú me recuerdas a alguien, pero con exactitud no sé a quién –vio que el rostro de Lili se tornó triste y melancólico

-... ¿has oído de un erizo llamado Shadow? –cuestionó ella en tono semiaudible

-claro, fue rival de Sonic –respondió Amy, Lili terminó de ponerles los grilletes y quedando frente a ellos esbozó una leve pero significativa sonrisa

-quizá... –hace una pausa para voltearse con dirección a la salida- ... sea por él

Sin decir más ella desapareció, se percataron que ella decía la verdad pues los grilletes estaban semiflojos, pero lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era esa extraña frase "_Quizá... sea por él_", aunque dado a lo recién acontecido decidieron que debían confiar en ella, Lili por su lado se dirigió hasta la sala en la cual estaba Sonic, el erizo se encontraba dentro de un enorme contenedor recuperándose de la batalla con su hermana, sin embargo de repente la eriza verde siente un frío muy peculiar, era algo que ya había sentido antes y los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

*-*-*-*-*FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*

-_Bueno princesa Lilibeth diríjase a su estación, Shadow la verá después para conocerle y tendrán su primer entrenamiento en equipo _–comentó un hombre con bigote y bata blanca

-_De acuerdo pero por favor dígame Lili, odio los formalismos _–pidió con sutileza Lili saliendo y llegando a un cuarto, ahí entró y vio que el cuarto no tenía nada en especial pero era sencillo tal y como a ella le gusta, sin embargo al entrar se acerca hacia una de las ventanas admirando el espacio y es entonces que empieza a sentir frío, un frío fuera de lo común que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como si algo le dijera que estaba en peligro, entonces sintió como alguien entraba y se volteó a velocidad, vio a un erizo de betas rojas entrando con una arma en mano, se acercaba cada vez mas y mas mientras levantaba el arma ocasionando que por el miedo Lili retrocediera hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared, vio que la pistola la tenía levantada hasta el nivel de su rostro, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente y volteó su rostro hacia un costado temiendo lo peor , sintió como el arma era puesta sobre su mejilla y también sintió como alguien puso su mano bajo su rostro, abrió los ojos en vista de que no pasó nada, entonces el erizo negro guió su rostro hasta que ella lo miró.

-_¿Eres la princesa Lilibeth no es así? _–habló por fin el ser

-_S… si _–dijo ella tímidamente

-_Soy Shadow, es seguro el profesor Gerald le ha dicho algo sobre mí _–afirmó seguro de lo que decía

-_Si, me dijo que nuestro entrenamiento en equipo debía empezar esta tarde _–dijo la chica aun asustada pero de alguna forma incapaz de esquivar la mirada del recién llegado

-_De acuerdo _–dijo él sin darle vueltas al asunto y entonces se percató que uno de los mechones de cabellos de la chica se había salido de su lugar y este lo acomodó en su posible sitio y al ver que encajaba se dio cuenta de que no se equivocó, miró su rostro, había que admitir que era hermosa...

*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos que no era otra cosa el ruido de pasos acercándose a ella, esta se volteó a velocidad y vio a aquel erizo negro de betas rojas de nombre Shadow, pero la pregunta era... si ella y el tenían una conexión que el mismo Robotnik les impuso ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación?, recordó parte de lo que pasó ese día e igual que en aquella ocasión volteó su rostro con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sin embargo al notar que nada había pasado abrió los ojos y notó que había guardado su pistola.

-¿Por que tan asustada? –preguntó el erizo como si nada

-¿Por qué tan asustada? ¡¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¡eres imposible Shadow! –exclamó en gesto infantil Lili

-¿Tu capturaste a aquel que llamas "hermano"? Y yo que creí que jamás serías capaz de hacer algo como eso –argumentó en tono molesto para la eriza

-¡Claro que no! Pero esta vez es una excepción -contradijo ella con un tono frío en su voz, es decir tenía que hacer que se vea convincente, Shadow se le acercó poniendo nerviosa a la eriza y levemente susurro a su oído agregó

-tu no eres capaz de algo así –concluyó seguro de lo que decía Shadow

-¿A... que te... refieres? -preguntó ella temiendo a que la hubiera descubierto

-Tranquila, si tu no lo sabes yo tampoco –contestó sencillamente el erizo de betas rojas

-_Rayos, detesto cuando hace eso _–pensaba la eriza un poco alterada y molesta a su vez –y ¿qué te trae por aquí Shadow?

-Ah... ya sabes... asuntos personales con este erizo –respondió mirando el contenedor en el cual seguía aparentemente dormido- sabes que este contenedor a parte de sanarlo analiza sus habilidades ¿verdad?

-Así es, lo tengo presente –concluyó simplemente la eriza verde

-A decir verdad –dijo Shadow haciendo una pausa breve- hay algo que me tiene intrigado

-¿qué es, Shadow? -preguntó interesada la eriza

-hace unos cuantos años... tuvimos una batalla con enemigos poderosos en el espacio, se supone que ganamos pero... –Shadow dejó sin concluir la frase

-Pero algo te dice que pronto pueden volver ¿cierto? –cuestionó la eriza seriamente

-Nada mal, que intuitiva eres –comentó en parte en son de burla el erizo negro- creo que necesitaré ayuda del impostor para esta tarea

-También intervendré si es necesario... no dejaré que nada le pase a Mobius, aunque me cueste la vida –habló decidida la eriza, después de una breve pausa habló- esperemos a ver que sucede

-Supongo... –concluyó Shadow, sin embargo algo los sacó de su interesante platica, algo había explotado en el nivel prisión

-¿qué acaba de ocurrir? –indagó alterada pero entonces recordó algo- no... ¡EL NIVEL PRISIÓN! -exclamó bajando hasta el nivel prisión mientras que Shadow decidió quedarse en el nivel de experimentos donde tenían prisionero a Sonic, giró la mirada hasta donde el erizo estaba encerrado, por la expresión que tenía puesta, Lili debió haberlo golpeado con una fuerza brutal.

Por su lado, Lili bajó y al llegar hasta la entrada del nivel prisión encontró algo que le llamó la atención, un humo de color morado hacía presencia en los filos del hoyo que había hecho la explosión, miró al interior y vio a los otros los cuales estaban bien pero aun así parecían mareados, sin embargo oyó una risa macabra y al voltearse se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-Con que tu eres amiga de esos chicos –habló de forma amenazante un ser desconocido

-¿quién eres tú? ¿y que si fuera así? -preguntó desafiante la eriza, de un momento a otro se vio capturada por una mano que estaba sobre su cuello impidiéndole respirar y entonces el ser le dijo.

-soy un viejo conocido de Sonic the hedgehog, si le puedes pasar un recado tal vez considere el no matarte

-que... quieres –preguntó ella con dificultad

-dile que su viejo amigo Erazor Djjinn está de regreso –comentó por último dejándola caer al suelo y se esfumó, una vez estando en el suelo puso una mano en su cuello mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando desesperadamente de llenar de aire sus pulmones y al mismo tiempo analizando lo que pasó pues aun no entendía que quería decir esto, más se le ocurrió que en parte era un buen momento para escapar aprovechando la confusión, aun así le era difícil pararse después de lo acontecido, en eso alguien la ayuda a ponerse de pie y al ver de quien se trataba notó que era una chica con ropa árabe y cabello rojo.

-Shahra, ayuda también a los otros, yo me encargo de ella –dijo Sonic de forma apresurada, sus heridas estaban curadas y rápidamente se acercó a las chicas para tomar por los hombros a Lili

-De acuerdo Sonic –respondió la chica entrando con los otros

-Sonic... ¿quién es ella? -preguntó Lili mientras era ayudada por Sonic

-Una amiga, nos ayudará a derrotar a Erazor Djjinn –explica el erizo

-De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo estarán los otros? -cuestionó preocupada la eriza viendo como esa chica los ayudaba

-Todos están bien Sonic, podemos salir de aquí –respondió la chica de nombre Shahra

-bien, entonces vamonos –dijo Sonic mientras que la tal Shahra lo ayudaba a sacar a los chicos así que Lili también se puso manos a la obra... aun así se preguntaba sobre qué pasó con Shadow puesto que después del ataque no lo vio, pasado un tiempo llegaron hasta el taller de Tails sin que fueran descubiertos por Eggman en el trayecto, Lili miraba como Shahra se encargaba de curar las heridas de los otros y mientras lo hacía Sonic le explicó acerca de sus poderes, sobre Erazor Djjinn y la probabilidad de que los "Siete Anillos Mundiales" estuvieran ahora en Mobius y si era así eso podía significar mas problemas, no obstante, lo que ahora le preocupaba era como explicarles a los otros que Shahra era una genio de las mil y una noche, supuso que les pedirían una demostración y eso para Shahra no era problema, después de lo que había pasado la última vez supo que tenía que mejorar para que nada de lo que ocurrió se repita de nuevo, no podía darse ese lujo así que había perfeccionado sus poderes defensa y demás, como resultado de ello para la genio ahora casi nada era imposible aunque cabe recalcar que aún era "casi", los otros empezaron a despertar lentamente y al instante notaron la presencia de una chica extraña para ellos, también notaron la presencia de Sonic y de Lili, así que las preguntas no se hicieron esperar demasiado.

-He Sonic ¿quién es ella? -fue la primera pregunta hecha por Amy

-Ella es Shahra, es una genio de las mil y una noches y me ayudó mucho cuando el libro me secuestro –dijo Sonic pero pudo adivinar por las caras incrédulas de sus amigos que no le creían ni una palabra.

-Si no le creen a Sonic, hagamos un deseo de prueba, puedes pedir lo que sea Tails –comentó Shahra mirando al mencionado

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó un sorprendido Tails

-Sonic los confundió en el cuento con personas que eran parecidas a ustedes, así que me aprendí cada uno de sus nombres –explicó Shahra- pide lo que se te ocurra

-Lo que sea ¿eh? –susurró Tails y de repente al voltear hacia una ventana en la cual había dejado la semilla que le dio su amada Cosmo supo que pedir- deseo que esa planta crezca

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí -recitó Shahra mientras la planta crecía de forma apresurada, sin embargo lo curioso es que se hizo un gran capullo y aunque eso era raro le tomaron mas atención a lo que acaba de pasar, aun que aun tenían sus dudas

-Bueno haré otra prueba... inténtalo –dijo Shahra refiriéndose a Knuckles

-Mmm... deseo que la Esmeralda Maestra llegue hasta este sitio -deseó Knuckles

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí –repitió Shahra y en un instante la Esmeralda Maestra apareció dentro del cuarto lo cual los convenció a todos, se quedaron en estado de shock por un momento

-¡Valla Shahra has mejorado bastante! –halagó Sonic impresionado

-me entrené muy duro desde que dejaste el libro, aunque aun no entiendo porque ha tomado parte de tu mundo, alguien debió haber roto el sello pero la pregunta es... ¿quién? –dijo de forma pensativa Shahra

-quien sabe –murmuró Lili, todos se percataron que Tails no dejaba de observar el enorme capullo que se había formado de la planta y entonces bajando la mirada dijo aparentemente triste.

-Lo siento chicos, debo salir –y dicho esto Tails se levantó pues sus heridas no eran graves pero cuando Sonic quiso salir a verlo Lili le detuvo diciendo.

-Espera... déjame ver que puedo hacer por él –y dicho esto salió detrás de Tails y lo vio sentado fuera del taller

-Tails ¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica parándose a su lado

-Quisiera decir que si... pero la verdad es que no estoy bien –alegó casi a punto de romperse en llanto

-¿qué te ocurre? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, a pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco puedes contármelo –invitó ella con sonrisa sincera

-esa planta... creció de una semilla que... bueno... no sé como explicarlo –dudó Tails

-ya veo... ¿me dejarías leer tu mente? –preguntó ella dulcemente

-¿leer mi mente? -cuestionó confundido Tails

-solo tienes que pensar en lo que pasó el día en que te dieron esta semilla, yo lo podré ver todo, ese es uno de mis talentos -comentó segura la eriza

-de acuerdo –accedió el zorrito, Lili puso una mano sobre su cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras él empezaba a recordar todo lo que pasó ese día con Cosmo y aunque ellos no lo sabían alguien los observaba a la distancia recargado en el tronco de un árbol de brazos cruzados, ese era Sonic, viendo que tan lejos había llegado Lili y por lo que podía ver era bastante, al terminar ella dijo

-comprendo, por lo que pude ver la querías demasiado –los ojos de Lili se veían tristes y algo vidriosos por lo que había descubierto

-ella lo era todo para mi y ahora... se fue como arena entre mis dedos –explicó Tails con sus ojos brillantes y ya por último pequeños cristales caían de sus ojos, Lili no pudo soportar verlo así por lo que le dio un fuerte abrazo tratando de ahogar un poco su dolor, Tails solo sollozaba sobre el pecho de ella, no podía evitarlo pues cada vez que veía un árbol o una hermosa rosa le recordaba lo que hizo, cuando le disparó a Cosmo, aun cuando le dijeron que era por el bien del mundo a él todavía le dolía y era un dolor silencioso pues pensaba que nadie le iba a entender, en sí sentía que el desahogarse le venía bien, Sonic miraba en parte con tristeza a Tails pero también con compasión, después de todo es su hermano menor y entiende muy bien lo que pasa por su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que esto para Tails era duro y también comprendía que el desahogarse con alguien mas le era reconfortante así que los dejó a solas, no quería ver mas a Tails preocupado por lo que supuso que esta era la mejor medicina que podía haber.

Entró al taller y vio a Shahra en parte preocupada, así que se le acercó y esta notó su presencia, lo miro y sabía qué le estaba preguntando con solo verle a los ojos

-lo que me preocupa es una segunda genio, una amiga muy cercana a mi también debió haber salido del libro y ahora... es probable que esté vagando en tu mundo, solo espero que esté bien –agregó regresando su mirada a un punto "x" de la habitación

-ya veo –dijo Sonic también llevando la mirada a un punto x de la habitación pero lo que nadie notaba era que el capullo que se formo se expandía cada vez más y mientras esto ocurría tanto Shahra como Sonic salieron a ver a los otros y de paso Sonic le enseñaría su mundo a Shahra, abandonando de esta forma la habitación en la cual el capullo se expandía mas y mas, todos estaban ocupados en diferentes cosas puesto que Sonic le enseñaba Mobius a Shahra, Amy salió a comprar unas cosas con Cream y Cheese para prepararles algo a todos, Knuckles se regresó a Isla Ángel pues sabía que era probable que Rouge estuviera ahí como siempre tratando de robar la Esmeralda Maestra así que se marchó no sin antes darle las gracias a la chica que lo ayudó, Tails aun seguía llorando y Lili era la única testigo de su dolor, en el taller el capullo se expandía todavía más, hasta que una luz salió de él lo cual significaba que se abriría, un rayo de luz se disparó hacia el cielo y todos se percataron apresurándose a llegar al sitio, lo que encontraron ahí les dejó estupefactos, y si era así con ellos se preguntaban como se sentiría Tails cuando lo viera... algo que muy pronto descubrirían.

-Tails algo raro ha pasado en el taller, debemos ir a ver –sugirió Lili viendo que Tails ya estaba mas calmado

-De acuerdo Lili y, gracias por todo –dijo Tails recobrando la compostura

-De nada, fue un placer –la eriza verde le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

Ambos se incorporaron y se dirigieron al taller, vieron a todos en el lugar pero por alguna razón no se movían y querían saber por qué.

*En otro lado*

-au, me duele –dijo con pesadez una eriza café de ojos carmín, tenía unas ropas extrañas pero con cierta similitud a la de Shahra y su cabello ondeaba en el viento el cual era negro, llevaba en una de sus muñecas el Anillo Mundial de color rojo, de cierto modo se veía que no era peligrosa.

-Muy bien, ¿en donde estoy? Y mas importante aún ¿dónde estará Shahra? -se preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados- también debo pensar en donde estará Erazor Djjinn, mejor me pongo en marcha –dicho esto extendió sus manos al frente y de la nada apareció una alfombra flotante, se montó sobre ella y despegó con dirección hacia lo que Sonic y los demás conocen como Ciudad Ángel

*en el taller*

-no... no puede ser... posible –Tails tenía sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder pues lo que estaba viendo no lo podía creer, era totalmente imposible que esté ahí, él mismo la vio morir ante sus ojos y el que aparezca ahí como si nada era totalmente imposible, su vista debía estarle jugando una broma pesada, se frotó los ojos para comprobar que no era un sueño, Lili también estaba en estado de shock pues lo que vio en la mente de Tails le decía que había muerto, sin embargo al ver donde en una ocasión estuvo la semilla vio lo que parecía ser un capullo y que se encontraba vacío, eso tal vez explicaría el por qué estuviera de vuelta, pues al desear Tails que la planta creciera recordaba haber visto que un capullo se formó de esta y tal vez ella salió de ahí dado a que recordó la promesa que le hizo ella antes de irse.

-Co... Cosmo –llamó entre susurros Tails totalmente impresionado

-¿Mmm?... ¿quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó al chica mirando un poco asustada a su alrededor

-Tu eres... ¿Cosmo the plant? -interrogó Lili aún sin poderlo creer

-Si... ¿quiénes son ustedes? –reiteró Cosmo

-En serio... ¿no recuerdas nada? –Sonic estaba algo sorprendido ante la pregunta de la niña

-No –negó simplemente Cosmo, Tails se quedó petrificado totalmente, Sonic miraba con algo de preocupación a Tails y Lili por su lado le veía con algo de pena, es decir el que la persona que amas con todo tu corazón ¿no te recuerde? Eso era horrible.

-Esto no puede ser verdad –susurró Chris también estupefacto ante lo que ella dijo y preocupado por Tails

-¿acaso ustedes me conocen? –concluyó Cosmo, todos miraron a Tails quien se fue acercando lentamente para no asustar mas a la chica

-somos amigos –habló levemente Tails pero ella lo podía oír- nos conocimos porque necesitabas ayuda para derrotar a los metarex

-¿metarex? -repitió intrigada pues sentía que ya los había oído mencionar antes

-si, ellos destruyeron tu planeta, te hicieron su espía, su juguete, y nosotros te rescatamos de ese tormento, acabamos con los metarex, pero a cambio... perdimos a alguien a quien nosotros queríamos y considerábamos una gran amiga desde que la conocimos... ese alguien... esa amiga que perdimos... eres tú... Cosmo the plant –murmuró lúgubremente Tails casi rompiéndose en llanto de nuevo, la chica se quedó totalmente petrificada al oír estas palabras pues no recordaba nada de eso pero por otro lado sentía que ya había vivido todo lo que aquel chico intentaba decirle, le miro sorprendida, por la actitud que tomó desde que dijo esas palabras no podía ser broma ya que se le notaba claramente que en cualquier momento una lagrima se podría deslizar de sus ojos, no podía articular palabra alguna, nada de eso le era familiar, ninguno de los presentes lo era, paseó su vista sobre todos y a ninguno de ellos los lograba recordar aunque sentía ya haberlos visto antes, menos a Shahra y a Lili, fuera de ellas los otros le eran familiares y eso le hacía querer recordar con desesperación más aun así no podía, por más que lo intentaba no podía

-... no lo... recuerdo... ¿por qué no lo recuerdo? –preguntó al borde de la desesperación

-no lo sabemos, pero de algo si estoy segura... tu volviste a nacer a través de esa planta – Lili señaló con su dedo el capullo puesto que fue la única que analizó detenidamente la situación dado a que los otros estaban tan impresionados como para pensar en algo que se saliera de lo que estaban viendo.

-Quiero recordar, quiero saber lo que pasó pero... no puedo –dijo Cosmo arrodillándose casi al borde de la desesperación y del llanto, situación similar a la que Tails estaba empezando a sentir ya que temía que Cosmo nunca mas lo volviera a recordar, Sonic lo miró algo preocupado pero no lo demostraba, sin embargo se notaba en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas su preocupación, caminó hasta estar detrás de Tails, este se volteó viendo al erizo y al instante supo que estaba preocupado, involuntariamente empezó a temblar mientras en sus ojos se asomaban cristalinas lagrimas, caminó lentamente hacia él y se puso a llorar en el pecho de Sonic, tal y como lo había hecho la ocasión anterior cuando el erizo le entregó aquella semilla, parecía que la historia se repetía y ante esto se preguntaban si también los metarex volverían... Sonic se sentía impotente en ese momento, si había algo que le afectara sin duda eso era ver a sus amigos sufriendo, y más si se trataba de Tails dado a que era como su hermano menor del cual debía cuidar...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Segundo capítulo rescrito. Gracias por Leer, nos vemos luego.

ADELANTO...

Todos se concentran en la actual situación de Cosmo así que efectuándole unos exámenes encuentran resultados imposibles de creer, Tails va a tener que enfrentarse a su viejo miedo de perder a Cosmo una segunda vez, Lilibeth estalla en cólera ante las decisiones extremistas a las que quiere recurrir Knuckles y ahora reciben una visita del espacio exterior, ¿serán Metarex? ¿qué sucederá con Mobius? ¿encontraran a Erazor Djjinn?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UN GRAN PROBLEMA Y SOLUCIONES COMPLICADAS

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	3. un gran problema y soluciones complicada

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Inesperadamente Cosmo vuelve pero aun nadie sabe como, ocasionando que Tails vuelva a sufrir ese terrible miedo de la primera vez, el miedo a perderla de nuevo, ¿por qué Cosmo ha perdido la memoria? ¿qué habrá sido de Shadow? ¡descúbranlo en un momento!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth que es de Amy/Eli y Eli the genius que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**bCapítulo 3: un gran problema y soluciones complicadas /b**

Al parecer Cosmo seguía sin poder recordar algo de lo que Tails le explicó, todos prefirieron y acordaron dejarla sola, sin embargo había algo que todos temían y era que talvez los metarex puedan volver y con la reciente aparición de Erazor Djjinn era un problema mayor así que Sonic tenía que recurrir a una cosa que aunque peligroso le podría ayudar a saber si aun existen metarex en el universo, aun así primero necesitaba algunas respuestas.

-Hey Chris –llamó Sonic llegando con el mencionado

-Oh que tal Sonic –saludó Chris

-Dime... ¿cómo es que regresaste a Mobius si se puede saber? –preguntó Sonic

-Pues de la misma forma en la que vine la primera vez, por medio del portal que creé en la tierra, después de todo aun servía, aunque el regresar eso es otra historia, de cualquier forma no tengo ya nada que me ate allá –comentó Chris pensativo, Sonic se extrañó ante esta última frase, pero creyó conveniente mejor dejarlo pasar por alto hasta resolver el presente problema

-Aunque aun no logro entender una cosa, se supone que la esmeralda maestra estaba echa pedazos después de una reciente batalla en el Babilon Garden, no podrías haber vuelto todavía –Sonic frota su barbilla en gesto pensativo

-¿estaba rota? Pero cuando salí de la Esmeralda Maestra ésta estaba totalmente regenerada, y según lo que me había dicho Knuckles debió haber tomado meses la regeneración –corroboró pensativo Chris

-Eso o que el alma de la Esmeralda volviera a la vida –salió diciendo Lili que pasaba casualmente por ahí y les oyó platicar sobre el tema

-Hey ¿a que te refieres con eso de "el alma de la Esmeralda"? –preguntó Chris

-Oh, es cierto lo olvidaba –comentó Sonic recordando un detalle peculiar de Lili

-Que olvidadizo estas Sonic –habló Lili con cara incriminatoria

-Hey no es mi culpa que se me aya olvidado –se excusó Sonic

-¿Olvidar que cosa? –cuestionó el humano- ¿quieren explicarse?

-Ah pues, es un detalle curioso, verás, Lili es la princesa de un templo llamado Diamond temple o Templo Diamante, las princesas de ese templo son entrenadas para ser las portadoras del alma de la Esmeralda, en otras palabras la Esmeralda Maestra reacciona como reacciona Lili –explicó Sonic encogiéndose de hombros

-Exacto, si por ejemplo una energía negativa se apodera de mi la esmeralda maestra se vuelve negra, si es al revés yo paso a ser una criatura oscura ¿entiendes ahora? –preguntó ella al humano.

-Ya entiendo en otras palabras dependen la una de la otra –agregó Chris

-Así es, y al ser descongelada de mi sueño en la cápsula en mi despertar detecté que la Esmeralda estaba hecha pedazos y le di toda la energía que tenía, por lo cual tubo una regeneración exitosa –concluyó Lili

-Así que era eso –habló Knuckles que se acercaba a donde estaban los tres chicos platicando y luego se detuvo frente a ellos- eso explicaría el porque de un momento a otro la Esmeralda Maestra se regeneró, sin embargo no es por eso que estoy aquí, desde Isla Ángel pude ver que una enorme luz salía de esta dirección, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Ah, eso, pues una vieja amiga regresó –dijo Sonic seriamente

-¿A que te refieres? –cuestionó Knuckles preocupado por el gesto de Sonic

-Cosmo ha vuelto –concluyó Lili igual de seria

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó sorprendido Knuckles

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo cuando la vimos en el taller, pero según me dijo Lili es probable que haya salido de un capullo que se formó cuando Tails deseó que la planta creciera –explicó Sonic

-Pero, aun así eso no lo explica todo –agregó Knuckles alterado

-Si ya lo sé, solo es una teoría pues cuando Tails deseó que la planta creciera se formó un capullo y cuando me percaté el capullo estaba vacío y Cosmo estaba cerca de él, por eso repito es solo una teoría –Lili pone uno de sus dedos sobre su boca en señal pensativa

-Valla para ser una princesa eres lista sin duda –dijo Knuckles

-Que insinúas –regañó Lili con cara incriminatoria

-Ehm nada, nada -habló Knuckles un poco asustado- por cierto ¿y como está Tails?

-Está mal, muy mal –Lili baja la mirada

-Esperen un momento, ¿está mal? Pero si de quien hablamos es Cosmo, debería estar feliz –expresó Knuckles confundido

-Es verdad, pero no puede, porque Cosmo ha perdido la memoria –respondió Sonic con algo de pena en si,

aunque nadie la notaba porque él había aprendido a demostrar sentimientos solo a través de sus ojos y no de sus acciones.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir Knuckles debido a la impresión

-No sabemos porque exactamente no tiene sus recuerdos pero hemos acordado dejarla sola para que se sienta tranquila y sin presiones, cambiando de tema ¿cuándo se dará cuenta Eggman de que le he traicionado? –preguntó Lili con gesto pensativo

-Seguro aun no lo a notado, con lo despistado que es Eggman –comentó en gesto divertido Sonic

-Jaja estás en lo cierto Sonic –rió un poco Knuckles

-En otras palabras no te preocupes Lili –agregó Chris también riéndose

-Jaja de acuerdo –habló entre risas Lili, aun así recordó algo y pensó- _¿qué habrá sido de Shadow?, y por otro lado, espero que Tails esté bien._

*Con Cosmo*

-Me pregunto porque no recuerdo nada –decía Cosmo por lo bajo

-Lo mas probable es que al salir de una nueva semilla simplemente todos tus recuerdos fueron borrados –habló Tails acercándose a ella

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Cosmo

-Hey no por nada soy el listo del grupo junto a Chris, pero si me dejas hacerte unas pruebas podremos salir de dudas, claro si tu quieres –dijo Tails con una sonrisa sincera, esta se quedó pensando pues quería saber si era verdad lo que Tails estaba diciendo, así que intentaría todo

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer? –cuestionó Cosmo

-Acompáñame al laboratorio y te haré estudios, tranquila no dolerá –comentó Tails en modo divertido a la chica la cual empezó a echar leves risitas ante el comentario

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, vamos –Cosmo se pone de pie al igual que Tails y ambos fueron hasta el taller y luego al laboratorio que el mismo Tails había construido, le hizo un escaneo de pies a cabeza y en eso llegaron tanto Sonic como Knuckles

-Hey Tails, ¿que haces? –preguntó Knuckles

-Le hago unos estudios a Cosmo –dijo Tails pero recordó que Knuckles no había visto lo que ellos- por cierto ¿te contaron que ella...?

-Lo sé Tails –interrumpió Knuckles la frase- ¿y que salió de resultado? -agregó después pero al ver los resultados Tails mandó a Sonic a llamar inmediatamente a Chris, el cual llegó rápidamente con ayuda de la velocidad del erizo, entonces Tails le dijo a Chris.

-Chris puede que esté equivocado pero mejor tu revisa todos los resultados –pidió Tails

-De acuerdo Tails, déjalo en mis manos –Chris empezó a digitar varias cosas y al terminar se quedó estupefacto- no puede ser –comentó casi en un susurro

-¿Qué ocurre Chris? –preguntó Sonic empezando a sospechar lo peor

-Según el scanner, dentro de las retinas de Cosmo hay una sonda que se puede captar por medio de una computadora especial, pero esa tecnología es mas avanzada, en otras palabras, los metarex aun siguen existiendo –explicaba Chris seriamente a sus amigos

-Así que es eso –dijo Sonic mirando hacia un punto x de la habitación mientras se recargaba de brazos cruzados en la pared.

-Enfóquense, esa niña aun tiene esas sondas, si no encontramos la forma en la cual bloquearla estaremos enviando una gran cantidad de información a los metarex –dijo Knuckles, pero no sabían que dentro de la habitación Cosmo oía todo mientras millones de cristales caían de sus ojos- y si así fuera tendríamos que bloquearlas de la única alternativa que queda, privándola de sus ojos y sus oídos -al oír esto Cosmo abrió muchos sus ojos, Tails hizo también lo mismo, pues ahora que la había recuperado no quería volver a perderla, tragó saliva y cuando se dio cuenta todos lo estaban mirando.

-Ah, eh, no se preocupen por mi, después de todo es por el bien del universo, lo entiendo –expresó Tails, se le cortaba de a poco la voz- bueno sigan conversando, debo salir -dicho esto fue caminando hasta la salida donde dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y ponía de soporte sus manos, no podía creerlo, parecía imposible que eso le estuviera pasando de nuevo, cerraba fuertemente sus ojos haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran mas rápido. Y de vuelta con Chris y los otros Knuckles prosiguió.

-Tails deberá perdonarme pero esto lo hago por el bien de todos, si no se encuentra otra forma de bloquear las sondas Cosmo deberá perder sus ojos y sus oídos –agregó Knuckles pero todos se sorprendieron cuando sintieron que alguien le había propinado un fuerte golpe a la pared, cuando se fijaron era Lili, su puño estaba contra la pared y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo sus púas, parecía estar conteniéndose al máximo pues claramente podían ver como enseñaba sus dientes dando a entender que el comentario no le gustó mucho

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –cuestionó en un murmullo

-No hay mas opción –dijo Knuckles recobrando la compostura

-¿qué te hace pensarlo? –siguió interrogando Lili, Sonic miró en silencio a la eriza, aun seguía cruzado de brazos, involuntariamente, ejerció una presión mayor sobre sus propios brazos.

-la última vez que esto sucedió –relataba Knuckles- no encontramos una forma efectiva de bloquear esas sondas, casi nos llevaron a nuestra derrota –Lili levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se veían vidriosos

-¿Acaso has tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Tails? ¡¿acaso has pensado lo mucho que ha sufrido por haberla perdido? ¡¿acaso puedes entender lo que Tails ha sentido durante todo este tiempo? –hace una breve pausa para evitar que su voz se quiebre y finalmente prosigue- ¿y acaso has tomado en cuenta que Cosmo es una niña? ¿qué a penas es una niña y tiene mucho por delante? ¡Dime! ¡¿lo has considerado tan si quiera? –de forma involuntaria, Lili se abraza a sí misma mientras baja la cabeza y tiembla, aunque no sabían si temblaba de miedo o, por el contrario, de rabia. Knuckles estaba un poco sorprendido y entendió que había algo detrás de ese ataque de rabia repentino... posiblemente una memoria amarga para Lili.

-Es lo mejor, solo de esta forma esa niña conseguirá lo que tanto ha deseado, su libertad –Knuckles desvía su mirada.

-Knuckles, yo no dudo de ti pero esas son medidas demasiado extremas y tomadas tan a la ligera, primero debemos ver si este problema no tiene remedio y según eso sacaremos alguna conclusión ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Lili mas tranquila

-Como digas, princesa –accedió Knuckles tomándolo como una orden de la princesa a la que también debe proteger por contener dentro de si el alma de la esmeralda maestra, para su sorpresa Lili caminó hasta quedar frente a él y lo abrazó.

-lamento haber sido ruda contigo... –dicho esto Lili salió a paso rápido de la habitación, con Cosmo, que estaba dentro de la habitación, suspiró aliviada y con ganas de darle las gracias a Lili, sin embargo empezó a recordar una situación parecida, así de repente un recuerdo vino a su cabeza de golpe ocasionándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se la sujetó con ambas manos y recordó que hace mucho tiempo le pasó algo parecido excepto porque en esa ocasión Tails intentó hacer ceder a Knuckles y Lili no se encontraba en aquella ocasión, esta visión ocasionó que se desmayara temporalmente, fuera de la habitación con Sonic y los demás, el erizo se acercó a Knuckles con los brazos cruzados, a diferencia de que en esta ocasión ya tenía sus manos relajadas

-Lili actuó así –habló Sonic- porque ella vivió una experiencia similar en su infancia

-¿similar? –cuestionó curioso Knuckles, Sonic giró únicamente la mirada hacia donde Lili estuvo antes y entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara visualizar sus recuerdos siguió

-perdió a un buen amigo, cuidaba de ella antes de que yo la conociera pero bajo situaciones desconocidas apareció sin vida en el cuarto de Lili, esa memoria siempre aparece en su cabeza y supongo que es como si la viviera aun, ya han pasado varios años de eso y Lili sigue sin poder superarlo

-yo... –expuso Knuckles mirando a la dirección a la que miraba Sonic- jamás... pensé que una princesa pudiera vivir algo tan doloroso

-y no conoces ni la mitad de la historia, amigo –comentó Sonic cerrando los ojos, Knuckles lo miró con interés, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, Sonic salió a buscar a Tails y cuando lo encontró le vio en el suelo llorando, se paró junto a el y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo le dijo.

-Hey Tails, cálmate, ella estará bien, Lili es muy sobre protectora y muy atemorizante cuando se lo propone –dicho esto pone una sonrisa y Tails lo mira sin entender

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó confundido el zorrito

-Pues me refiero a que simplemente hizo cambiar a Knuckles de parecer de un momento a otro, así que Cosmo está a salvo, no te preocupes por ella -explicó Sonic y entonces Tails se calmó y secó sus lagrimas mientras se ponía de pie junto a Sonic, y sonriéndole feliz le dijo.

-Gracias Sonic, me quitaste un gran peso de encima –agradeció Tails

-Ni lo menciones Tails, fue un placer –dijo Sonic

-¡Hey todos vengan acá! –exclamó Lili y al reunirse todos Chris les explicó la situación.

-Chicos, sé que esto no les va a gustar para nada pero miren el radar –dicho esto señaló a unos puntos amarillas que aparecían ahí- según indica el radar son metarex y se dirigen hacia aquí

Todos se quedaron impactados por esta noticia sin embargo Sonic fue el que los despertó.

-Bueno es hora de luchar, espero las esmeraldas estén a la mano, ¿verdad Tails? -cuestionó Sonic haciendo que este se despertara de su trance.

-Si, están listas y a la mano –dijo Tails empezándose a contagiar de la energía de Sonic

-Bien, entonces es hora, aunque creo que no lo podría hacer solo ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó pasando su mirada por los demás, en ese momento Amy y Cream entraban al taller pues se habían enterado de la noticia de Cosmo y querían verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Otra vez de vuelta a la acción ¿verdad Sonic? –indagó la eriza rosa en gesto divertido

-Así es Amy, es hora de volver a enfrentar a los Metarex –agregó Sonic

-¿Metarex? –exclamaron sorprendidas al unísolo Amy y Cream

-Así es así que mejor nos preparamos –comentó Lili- por cierto conozco a todos menos a esa simpática niña y a su chao –expresó refiriéndose a Cream y Cheese.

-A si, se me olvidaba, ella es Cream the rabbit y su pequeño amigo es Cheese the chao, chicos ella es mi hermana menor Lilibeth Aya –presentó Sonic

-Es un placer –dijo educadamente Cream

-¡Chao! –exclamó Cheese emocionado

-Se acercan –indicó Chris mirando que ya estaban casi en el cielo de Mobius

-Es hora –habló sin mas Sonic

-Cuenta conmigo –Lili se mostraba decidida

-¡Vamos allá! –exclamó emocionado Knuckles levantando sus puños

-Yo también deseo ir –pidió Cosmo a lo cual todos se voltearon y se sorprendieron

-Así que Cosmo si está viva, que bien –expresó contenta Cream

-Está bien Cosmo, pero quédate en todo momento con Tails, él sabe como reaccionan los Metarex y te defenderá ¿de acuerdo? –Sonic guiña un ojo

-Está bien, si Tails lo quiere –propuso Cosmo mirando al mencionado

-Déjamelo a mi Cosmo –agregó el zorrito confiado

-Entonces chicos al ataque –y sin nada mas que decir Sonic empezó a caminar seguido de Lili, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tails, Amy, Chris, Cream y Cheese, al salir del laboratorio se encontraron a Shahra quien también decidió acompañarlos, pues dentro o fuera del libro Sonic era su amo y su amigo así que esta vez no permitiría que le pase algo, al llegar al bosque en el que los enfrentaron por primera vez en Mobius todos esperaron a que las naves Metarex toquen tierra para enfrentarse a ellos, Cosmo, Tails, Amy, Cream y Cheese sobrevolaban el cielo en el tornado x, mientras en tierra permanecía Sonic con gesto serio pero a la vez que denotaba emoción , Chris también estaba entre ellos preparándose para lo que viene, Lili quien tenía gesto serio, uno de sus puños reposaba en su cadera adoptando una pose parecida a la que Shadow solía usar, Knuckles que también mantenía su semblante serio mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y además de ellos Shahra que se mantenía en el aire observando lo que ocurría y no ocurría para de esa manera ayudar a Sonic, y aunque ellos no lo sabían también se encontraba Shadow observando la situación, además de Rouge que permanecía oculta entre arbustos, solo restaba esperar a que los metarex desciendan, pues sus naves ya eran claramente visibles.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno chicos, este es mi tercer capítulo rescrito, modifiqué ciertas cosas para que se ajusten a lo que estoy planeando hacer, yo sé que es un poco tarde pero me gustaría que fueran releyendo los capis ya mejor redactados y toda la historia, eso me haría mas feliz, así que les dejo el adelanto y saludos para todos en especial a dos escritores a quienes estimo mucho, Master Shadow The Hedgehog y a DarkTailsXZ, hace tiempo que no te veo y no sé nada de ti, espero que estés muy bien y que sigas con animo escribiendo Sonic X La guerra del Caos (que no he podido seguir leyendo por falta de tiempo y por rescribir cada capítulo de mi fanfic, espero te gusten las modificaciones que les he hecho y espero que podamos conversar después, de por mientras te deseo lo mejor del mundo.

ADELANTO...

Los metarex dan pelea pero aun así Sonic no se queda atrás, tampoco Knuckles o Shahra quien también está enfrentándose a ellos con sus poderes, Lili intenta pelear pero ya no tiene las fuerzas suficientes y acaba descubriendo algo de suma importancia, Shadow y Rouge se suman a la batalla por razones personales.

*Por otro lado*

Eggman se entera del regreso de los metarex y solo por esta razón decide unir fuerzas con Sonic por lo que envía a Bokkun como mensajero.

*En la batalla*

Chris sorprende a todos con sus nuevas habilidades en pelea, ahora es mas diestro y es mejor, por lo que empieza a arrasar con los metarex, pero sobre todo una visita inesperada no se hace esperar, ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Sonic y sus amigos derrotarán a los metarex? ¿Cosmo recuperará sus recuerdos? ¿serán realmente Metarex los que atacan a los chicos? ¿acaso esto significa que habrá otro viaje espacial? ¿cómo se enfrentarán al recién llegado Erazor Djjinn?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡EMPIEZA LA NUEVA AVENTURA!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	4. empieza la nueva aventura

Hola a todos, este capítulo fue hecho bajo la dirección de un gran escritor a quien le mando un saludito, es nada mas y nada menos que DarkTailsZX, gracias por todo en serio, sobre todo también digo que pedí permiso al mismo DarkTailsZX que me deje usar una idea de su fic, así que no se extrañen.

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Tras realizarle unas pruebas a Cosmo descubren una terrible verdad, sus ojos y oídos están siendo usados para espiarlos, pero ¿realmente aun quedan Metarex? Al parecer se acercan a Mobius significando más malas noticias para todos. ¿qué pasará? ¿empezará una nueva guerra por la supervivencia del universo?

¡Descúbranlo en seguida!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth que es de Amy/Eli y Eli the genius que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**bCapítulo 4: empieza la nueva aventura/b**

Las naves enemigas descendían lentamente hasta que por fin tocaron tierra, Sonic y los demás se pusieron en guardia y se mantenían alertas para cualquier movimiento sospechoso, era una gran tensión que se sentía hasta que las naves se abrieron y de ahí salieron extraños seres con armadura, eran muy diferentes a los metarex que ellos recordaban, no tenían idea de que rayos estaba pasando hasta que por fin el que parecía ser el líder, puesto a que sabían que Dark Ouk estaba muerto, salió y se adelantó a sus tropas, Sonic se adelantó de sus amigos y se detuvo frente a aquel ser.

-¿Quiénes son? –interrogó Sonic, sabía que esos no podían ser metarex, las naves eran parecidas a la de los metarex, pero ninguno de los que estaban ahí parecían ser de la raza de Cosmo

-Somos erradicadores del universo, estamos aquí con el fin de borrar toda huella de los llamados Metarex, eso incluye también eliminar a la chica que los ayudo ya sea directa o indirectamente, limpiaremos cada planeta de rastros de maldad y dominaremos el universo entero para así evitar que se vuelva a dar este problema, somos Trijnix –culminó a lo que Sonic dio un sonoro bostezo de aburrimiento y continuó.

-Sea o no que lo hagan por una causa noble no pueden esclavizar a los habitantes del planeta, sería hacer lo mismo que intentaron hacer los metarex la primera vez que atacaron, en otras palabras ustedes harían su trabajo sin ser metarex –concluyó Sonic

-Estás equivocado. No esclavizaremos a nadie, limpiaremos el planeta para poder crear una nueva raza que se extenderá por todo el universo –agregó por igual el líder

-Solo hay un problema don sabelotodo, ninguno de los que estamos aquí te permitiremos que cumplas tus tontos planes y menos que te metas con Mobius –agregó Sonic cruzándose de brazos, todos atrás de él asentaron apoyando lo antes dicho por el erizo

-Entonces mueran junto con todo lo que hay aquí –sentenció el líder lanzando un golpe a Sonic el cual esquivó ágilmente mientras todos se preparaban para luchar con las tropas.

-Tropas avancen y ataquen –exclamó aquel ser- en cuanto a los generales... elijan a sus oponentes, los otros soldados no podrán intervenir en dicha batalla.

Los generales miraron a su alrededor, uno de una armadura de color amarilla escogió como oponente a Knuckles, uno de armadura negra escogió como oponente a Lili, uno de armadura roja escogió a Chris y el último que tenía una armadura azul escogió de oponente al erizo azul mientras que el líder regresaba a la nave, las tropas se centraron en Shahra y además en el tornado x, Shadow y Rouge mientras se mantenían al margen de la situación.

-Veamos que pueden hacer contra nosotros –exclamó confiado Sonic, los generales se posicionaron delante de sus "presas" como querían llamar a sus oponentes, en ese momento todos se pusieron en guardia, pronto empezaron el ataque y Shahra empezó a luchar contra varios pero también estaba al pendiente de Sonic, no permitiría que le pase algo después de que ayudo al reino de las mil y una noche, para mantenerse a distancia lo que hacía era usar sus poderes para desaparecer a sus oponentes o una especie de telequinesia para hacerlos chocar desde una distancia segura, puesto que al parecer eran robots, con Tails y los otros sobrevolaban el cielo y disparaban desde el aire, claro que cuidando de no darle a los otros, sin embargo en la tierra también se encontraba Chris, dio un sonoro suspiro y sacó una especie de pistola de láser

-Esto será interesante –concluyó Chris con una sonrisa apuntando al general, empezó a disparar pero aquel oponente era rápido como era de esperarse, a lo que Chris tomó medidas mas extremas- ¡hey Tails, es hora! –comentó desde un comunicador

-De acuerdo Chris –respondió por igual Tails a lo cual buscó algo y lo lanzo en dirección de Chris, este al verlo venir lo atrapó rápidamente, era una espada, por lo que se veía muy filosa, la empuñó fuertemente y dirigió una mirada de reto a su oponente, una vez preparado se lanzó al ataque. Por otro lado con Knuckles, él se enfrentaba contra un tipo de armadura amarilla, se le notaba que era muy fuerte y pronto pasó algo que sacudió a Knuckles, el enemigo alzó las manos y del cielo cayó un potente rayo que impactó en el equidna, haciéndolo dar un fuerte grito, parece que las cosas no iban nada bien pero tenía que ingeniárselas para poder vencerlo así que corrió hacia él y le lanzó una potente patada que el enemigo pudo bloquear con facilidad, por lo que Knux se safó rápido del ataque para golpearlo, lo cual pudo conseguir después de una serie de golpes fallidos pero consecutivos.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso amigo –comentó burlonamente Knuckles

-Ya lo veremos –puntualizó el enemigo

Por otra parte estaba la pelea de Sonic, el enemigo era muy fuerte aunque eso no quería decir que Sonic no lo fuera, estaba luchando sin cesar e iluminado por un sexto sentido recordó una vieja técnica que aprendió muchos años atrás, cuando vio oportunidad giró sobre sí mismo creando un potente remolino que complementado con su velocidad se convirtió en un gran ataque, envolviendo a su oponente en él este se estrelló de lleno contra el piso haciéndole una gran hendidura.

-Nada mal –admitió el oponente

-Y aun no has visto nada –expresó Sonic con su típica sonrisa confianzuda mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque.

Solo faltaba de ver la pelea entre Lili y el tipo misterioso, ella estaba preocupada pues ya no le quedaban muchas energías, estaba muy débil desde la reconstrucción de la Esmeralda Maestra y ante esto no podría seguir aguantando por mucho, ella le lanzó un gran golpe al oponente pero este lo esquivó y trató de golpearla sin embargo ella pudo bloquearlo con mucha suerte, repentinamente sus miradas se chocaron y pasó algo raro, ambos se quedaron totalmente paralizados, aquel ser le miraba a los ojos ocasionando que ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo, parecía que había encontrado algo interesante en ellos, al igual que Lili parecía que se hubiera ido de este mundo, tanto Sonic como Shadow observaron esto al igual que los generales.

-¡Jaya! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –le interrogó en una oportunidad el oponente de Chris el cual parecía que era una chica.

-¡Enfócate Lili! –le gritó Sonic desde donde estaba y ante esto el general reaccionó antes que la eriza y la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago dejándola sin aliento, el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso se estrelló contra un árbol haciéndolo trizas, le dolía la cabeza después de eso, el enemigo se acercaba y tenía como objetivo a la eriza verde, aun así antes de que tan siquiera pudiera tocarla Shadow salió y lo golpeó fuertemente haciéndolo retroceder, entonces se dirigió a la eriza.

-Shadow, gracias –comentó la eriza

-Para la próxima no te distraigas o te puede ir incluso peor que esto –regañó Shadow con su típico gesto de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento en verdad –se disculpó ella un poco cabizbaja pero tenía que enfocarse así que se levantó y dando un suspiro se preparó, para su sorpresa alguien se pone delante de ella de forma protectora, era Shadow.

-Espera, debes descansar, no se porque pero te notó mas débil a cada momento –comentó en tono de reproche- así que descansa y déjame el resto a mi.

-Como digas, Shadow –dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente, Shadow entonces se abalanzó sobre el enemigo y al parecer Jaya no tenía forma de defenderse ante los ataques del erizo noche, así que trataba de bloquearlos, cosa que era inútil, con Chris era lo mismo, incluso le hizo un corte en el pecho a su oponente, Knuckles logró noquear por completo a su enemigo, Sonic por su lado lo había dejado muy bien inmovilizado, Shahra y los demás pudieron acabar con casi todo el ejercito ante lo cual el jefe Trijnix ordenó la retirada inmediata, los generales subieron, sin embargo Jaya le hecho una última mirada a la eriza verde, sin duda planeaba algo para ella.

-Vaya, fue fácil pero creo que esto no termina aquí –comentó Sonic una vez que las naves se perdieron de la vista.

-Por ahora estamos a salvo –observó Chris mientras que el tornado aterrizó y Amy corrió a abrazar a Sonic, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo tan fuerte como suele hacerlo, esta vez fue muy diferente, entonces Tails, Cream y Cheese y también Cosmo se reunieron con los demás.

-No sé, seguro que son peligrosos –continuó Tails mientras se detenía cerca de los otros.

-¿Crees que vuelvan? –preguntó Cosmo preocupada, Shadow notó la presencia de la chica, prefirió no hacer observaciones por el momento

-Eso es mas que seguro, es mas presiento que están detrás de las esmeraldas... esperen... ¡las esmeraldas es verdad! –exclamó Sonic- Lili dime ¿puedes sentir la presencia de las esmeraldas? -Lili guardó silencio un momento y cerró los ojos, después de unos instantes se empezó a tambalear aunque antes de que tan siquiera Sonic pudiera reaccionar Shadow se apresuró a atrapar en sus brazos a Lili impidiéndole que caiga, ella abrió levemente los ojos mientras que Shadow la sostenía.

-no, de hecho no, solo puedo sentir tres esmeraldas en este lugar, en cuanto al resto, no siento su presencia –comentó extrañada la eriza

-Es solo una corazonada pero... Chris y Tails, intentes rastrear una esmeralda del caos –ordenó Sonic temiendo lo peor, Chris y Tails fueron hacia el tornado y revisaron el rastreador de esmeraldas pero este no lograba detectar ninguna a parte de tres que ellos poseían y al comunicárselo a Sonic este dijo.

-Oh no, me lo temía –comentó entre dientes Sonic con algo de rabia

-Espera, ¿estás insinuando que esos seres tienen las esmeraldas del caos? –interrogó Amy como adivinando

-No todas, pero si la mayoría, ¿o no es así Shadow? –cuestionó Sonic notando la presencia del erizo sombra el cual cerró los ojos y sin soltar a Lili sacó una esmeralda de color roja- ¿Tails? –dicho esto Tails sacó una esmeralda de color azul- ¿Lili? –mientras que la eriza verde sacó de su bolsillo una esmeralda blanca- entonces, tenemos tres esmeraldas en nuestro poder, seguro las otras cuatro las tienen ellos y no debemos permitir que obtengan el resto –culminó Sonic

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tendré que sacar de nuevo el tifón azul –indagó Tails

-Eso es evidente -comentó un robotcito de color azul al que todos conocían bien

-¿Qué quieres ahora Bokkun? –preguntó Shadow fastidiado

-Les traigo a todos un mensaje del doctor Eggman –saca un pequeño monitor en el cual apareció Eggman.

-Saludos mi querida bola de pelos azul, seguramente te has de preguntar a que debe el mensaje, estoy dispuesto a unir fuerzas contigo para poder detener a esos seres raros, unidos talvez logremos detenerlos, es decisión tuya, este mensaje se autodestruirá en diez segundos –y al terminar Bokkun le lanzó el monitor a Sonic el cual lo atrapó y una vez pasaron los diez segundos explotó dejando ver una cortina de humo y luego salieron cubiertos de polvo Sonic, Tails y Amy, tenían una cara de "¿qué rayos?", y después de sacudirse un poco nuevamente se pusieron serios.

-Tails prepara el tifón, Lili, tan pronto puedas caminar, tú y Knuckles encárguense de la Esmeralda Maestra, Shahra, Amy y Cream recojan provisiones, Shadow y Bokkun llévenle la respuesta a Eggman diciéndole que se prepare, lo mismo va para ti Rouge –Sonic mira a unos arbustos de los que Rouge salió impresionada, de pronto, Sonic notó que Shahra empezó a mirar en varias direcciones

-¿qué sucede, Shahra? –interrogó el erizo, pronto en el horizonte una figura apareció, cuando estuvo cerca la figura vieron como saltaba de una especie de alfombre voladora y caía perfectamente al suelo, sus ropas eran similares a las de Shahra aunque la chica era una eriza café de cabello negro

-Al fin te encontré Shahra –exclamó la chica caminando hacia la mencionada

-Elizabeth, ah pasado un tiempo –concluyó Shahra y al ver a Sonic sabía que le pediría explicaciones- ella es Elizabeth, es una genio de las mil y una noche

-Un gusto y supongo tu tienes que ser Sonic the hedgehog, el salvador del cuento de las mil y una noches –comentó la eriza de ojos carmín

-Pues si, es un placer, al parecer estas aquí por el asunto de Erazor ¿no es así? –preguntó Sonic lo cual hizo que la chica cambiara su semblante por uno serio.

-Así es, necesito regresarlo al cuento antes de que sea tarde, además de eso debo recolectar los Siete Anillos Mundiales, pero no puedo hacer esto sola –habló seriamente Elizabeth

-Esta bien Elizabeth, te ayudo con eso -accedió Sonic con una sonrisa confianzuda- vendrás con nosotros, primero tenemos que derrotar a esos extraterrestres.

*En otro lugar*

Mientras todo se preparaba en Mobius también por otro lado se encontraban los Trijnix planeando como poder vencer al erizo azul y a sus amigos, estaban reunidos únicamente los cuatro generales y el líder de todas las tropas.

-Debemos acabar con ellos antes de que sean una molestia y tenemos que quitarles las esmeraldas que ellos poseen –comentó el tipo de armadura dorada.

-Si, pero además de eso debemos también pensar en como manipular a todo su potencial el poder de las esmeraldas -agregó otro general de armadura azul

-Jaya, no has dicho o sugerido algo, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó la chica del grupo la cual tenía armadura roja

-Esa chica, la eriza verde a la que me enfrenté, sentí dentro de ella mucho poder y mucha oscuridad, y no solo eso... en sus ojos encontré un dato interesante, ella tiene una conexión con las esmeraldas, no sé mucho al respecto, aun así pienso que puede ser de mucha ayuda tenerla cerca –la voz de Jaya demostraba mucho interés al respecto

-Mmm... Sé a donde va todo esto –comentó el líder por fin.

-Quieres que la traigan aquí ¿verdad? –interrogó el tipo de armadura dorada.

-Así es, pensé que con la ayuda de la general Shaqa podríamos traerla aquí y obtener información valiosa sobre el enemigo –agregó Jaya

-Es una gran idea, General Jaya –dijo el líder- en tal caso, creo tener planeado algo para ella, Jaya y Shaqa se encargarán de esa eriza mientras que los generales Jatsa y Kámacha entretienen a sus amigos, pero será en una nueva oportunidad, por ahora debemos esperar un poco antes de tomar medidas drásticas.

-¡Si señor! –exclamó Shaqa

-De acuerdo -respondió desinteresadamente Jatsa, el general de armadura azul

-Como ordene –accedió respetuosamente Kámacha, el general de armadura dorada

-Si señor –culminó Jaya por igual y los generales se retiraron.

Cuando el líder se quedó solo vio una grabación de la batalla y la detuvo justo donde Shadow empezó a pelear contra Jaya y soltando una leve carcajada agregó

-Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo, Shadow the hedgehog –y después de esto soltó una sonora carcajada.

*En Mobius*

Sonic había convocado a una reunión de emergencia a los Chaotix y a todo el team, entonces comenzó por explicar la situación.

-Escuchen –empezó el erizo- al parecer ahora tenemos nuevos problemas, como les comenté los Trijnix planean eliminar a todos los seres de este y el resto de planetas para así imponer su propia raza así que debemos estar preparados, Chaotix, quiero que ustedes se queden en Mobius, si es necesaria su ayuda nos comunicaremos con ustedes, en cuanto a los otros, Eggman estará en esta misión con nosotros así que sean precavidos, no sea que valla a pasar lo de la última vez razón por la cual manténganse alertas, en cuanto a Knuckles y a Lili, ustedes dos serán los que vigilen la Esmeralda Maestra, no podemos perderla ya que la usaremos como fuente de energía y es indispensable para este nuevo reto, en cuanto al resto ya conocen sus estaciones de trabajo así que estamos juntos en esto –concluyó Sonic sonriendo

-Si –contestaron todos por igual

-de acuerdo es hora de despegar, debemos partir lo mas pronto posible, Amy ¿ya cargaron las provisiones a la nave? –interrogó Sonic mirando a la eriza rosa

-Están listas y guardadas -exclamó alegremente Amy

-Muy bien, es hora chicos –culminó Sonic mientras que Cream se despedía de su madre al igual que Cheese, todos subieron al tifón azul y despegaron dejando atrás a Mobius en una nueva aventura.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Lo se . _. Quedó cortito, pero bueno, ahora con respecto a los cuatro generales que mencioné antes, cada nombre tiene un significado en especial.

**Shaqa:** la chica del grupo, su nombre significa cicatriz en idioma Aimara, una lengua muerta de mi país, mas adelante sabrán el porque de ese nombre, fue recogida por los Trijnix durante una operación de reclutamiento, su talento es manipular gente y unas cosillas que después les diré.

**Jatsa: **el nombre de Jatsa significa llorar en Aimara, su pasado fue tanto o más difícil que el de Shaqa, sus padres le dieron ese nombre antes de que ellos murieran asesinados por un grupo de extraterrestres desconocidos, fue hallado y criado por el actual líder de los Trijnix.

**Jaya Ranki:** ese es el nombre completo de Jaya, por partes Jaya significa remota y Ranki es oscuridad, quedando remota oscuridad, Jaya tiene el talento de determinar el grado de maldad en cada persona, solo necesita ver los ojos de la persona para saberlo tal como pudimos ver en este capítulo, su pasado es desconocido, pero a pesar de eso tiene casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que Jatsa con los Trijnix.

**Kámacha: **significa suficiente en Aimara, la razón de esto es porque cree que es mejor que todos los generales juntos, sus poderes se basan en el elemento del rayo, pero puede hacer mas de lo que imaginan, así que por ahora no diré mucho, en cuanto su pasado se puede decir que no se sabe mucho, solo se sabe que sobrevivió a un ataque Metarex en su planeta natal, es mas Sonic y los demás visitaron ese planeta en una ocasión pero no me pregunten en cual porque no me acuerdo, todo lo que recuerdo del episodio es que Cosmo trató de encontrar vida en los árboles, creo que la respuesta fue negativa

En cuanto a **los Trijnix**, Trijni significa odiar y la x es aumentada por varias razones, como por Sonic x o por la terminación curiosa de los Metarex, además de eso los Trijnix al principio no tenían ese nombre ya que fueron una nación... después cuando sea apropiado contaré todo con mas detalle.

Eso es todo por hoy, les dejo a continuación el adelanto.

ADELANTO...

Una vez en el espacio Sonic y compañía tratan de encontrar las esmeraldas del caos que posee el enemigo y descubren que se han separado, cada esmeralda sale en ubicaciones diferentes, Eggman viaja en una nave a parte y tiene la verdadera intención de unirse a los Trijnix para así acabar con Sonic pero no cuenta con que hay un nuevo integrante dentro de las tropas enemigas, mientras que Elizabeth busca la forma de destruir a Erazor pero lo que ella no sabe es que Erazor está mas cerca de lo que cree, ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Sonic y los otros podrán recuperar las esmeraldas del caos? ¿Elizabeth podrá atrapar al fin a Erazor Djjinn?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA ZONA PELIGRO, TODOS AL ATAQUE PRIMERA PARTE!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	5. la zona peligro I

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Una vez terminada la fiera batalla entre los Trijnix como se hacen llamar los extraterrestres, Sonic y los otros se ponen manos a la obra para preparar su salida al espacio por segunda ocasión, Eggman unirá fuerzas con el héroe azul por conveniencia, pero ¿podrá durar?, Shadow y Rouge también se unen al viaje yendo con Eggman en su nave, ¿qué va a suceder? ¿podrán encontrar las esmeraldas? ¿qué será lo que les espera en el espacio exterior?

¡Descúbranlo en seguida!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth que es de Amy/Eli y Eli the genius que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**bCapítulo 5: la zona peligro, todos al ataque primera parte/b**

En medio de la nada solo se podía ver navegar por el espacio al tifón azul y una nave que lo acompañaba la cual era de Eggman, dentro del tifón azul se hacía de todo para poder encontrar la Esmeralda pero nada parecía servir, el radar no encontraba la ubicación de alguna Esmeralda, Lili no podía sentir la presencia de alguna, ni las esmeraldas que poseían ellos reaccionaban, se estaban comenzando a desesperar aunque no por eso no darían lo mejor de sí para encontrarlas, de repente Lili abre sus ojos, se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados frente a la estación de Tails, sus ojos brillaban de azul y después de estar meditabunda por unos instantes se decidió a hablar.

-Está cerca –murmuró Lili a lo cual Sonic comprendió lo que trataba de decir

-Tails, ¿aparece algo en el radar? –preguntó Sonic al instante

-Parece haber una leve sonda en aquel planeta cerca de ese agujero negro, diría que algo de ese planeta le impide ser absorbido como al resto de cuerpos celestes –añadió Tails a su respuesta, Cosmo miraba hacia donde el zorrito señalaba y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-La zona peligro –susurró Cosmo, por su tono de voz podían saber que estaba asustada.

-¿zona peligro? –indagó Sonic

-Es una zona del planeta donde su mecanismo de defensa de invasores son aquellos agujeros negros que suelen rodearlo, muchos de esos agujeros negros desaparecen después de un tiempo determinado, podremos llegar a él sin problemas siempre y cuando podamos determinar cada cuanto se desvanecen los agujeros negros, dentro del planeta no corremos peligro –concluyó Cosmo.

-Espera... ¿cómo sabes todo eso? –le preguntó Amy desde su estación

-Yo... no lo sé, simplemente la información me golpeó en la cabeza y lo dije sin pensarlo –trató de explicar Cosmo

-Eso por ahora no es importante, enfoquémonos en la misión, según veo ese lado del planeta esta vacío, veamos que pasa –alegó Tails mientras observaba, dentro de unos minutos se formó un agujero negro, el que estaba al lado opuesto del planeta se desvaneció- tenemos una oportunidad, ¡a toda velocidad!

-¡Si señor! –dijeron todos desde sus estaciones, entonces aumentando la velocidad pudieron ingresar en el planeta seguidos de cerca por la nave de Eggman, sin embargo una vez llegaron a este notaron que llovía.

-¿lluvia? Que extraño, en este planeta no llueve –comentó Cosmo mirando el cielo

-¿no llueve? –repitió Tails confuso, después de un momento las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en cristales de hielo, estaba nevando.

-¿nieve? De acuerdo, este sitio es raro –Sonic miraba a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, pasado un tiempo dejó de nevar y salió el sol.

-El clima de este lugar está muy alterado, seguramente le hicieron algo al huevo planeta –observó Chris

-¿huevo planeta? –preguntó Lili pues ella no sabía nada de lo que era un huevo planeta

-Es el centro de cada planeta, se podría decir que el corazón de aquí, si es alterado pueden pasar cosas inesperadas –le respondió Tails

-Muy bien chicos, debemos formar grupos, Shahra y Elizabeth, quédense en el Tifón y cuiden que nadie entre en él, sobre todo Eggman, aun desconfió del cara de rodilla, Tails, Cream, Cheese y Cosmo, ustedes se encargarán de averiguar que le sucede al huevo planeta, Chris, Lili y Knuckles irán por el lado este de aquel pueblo mientras que Amy y yo iremos por el oeste ¿entendido? –cuestionó Sonic después de dar unas indicaciones.

-Entendido –aceptaron todos

-Como es seguro que Shadow hará equipo con Rouge no debemos preocuparnos de ellos, nos mantendremos en contacto –advirtió el erizo, Tails les dio a cada quién un dispositivo de rastreo y comunicación como el que usaron la última ocasión y una vez que todos se lo habían colocado agregó

-Con esto nos mantendremos en contacto –Tails señala su reloj muñequera

-Recibido, es hora de partir –sin más que decir Lili y los otros dos chicos se dirigieron a la zona asignada.

-Shahra, ten cuidado, lo mismo para ti Elizabeth, aun no he visto que es lo que puedes hacer –concluyó Sonic mirando a la mencionada que bajo la cabeza con un rostro lleno de rabia

-Por culpa de Erazor... desgraciadamente no mucho –contestó Elizabeth, su voz estaba cargada de cólera, Sonic solo la miró de una forma sospechosa, sabría el por qué de esas palabras pero de momento su mayor prioridad era recuperar la esmeralda.

-Muy bien, nosotros nos iremos después de haber preparado todo el equipo necesario para la misión –dijo Tails mientras regresaba al tifón azul en busca de algunos aparatos.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos Amy –sugirió Sonic, ella solo asentó con la cabeza, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amplia y feliz, Sonic la tomó en brazos sin nada más que esperar y desaparecieron en una estela de color azul, Elizabeth y Shahra los vieron partir para mirarse seriamente.

-debemos comenzar nuestra labor –Elizabeth se estiró un poco como calentamiento

-De acuerdo Elizabeth –concordó Shahra, ambas se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos, pronto alrededor del tifón se formó una especie de barrera mágica de color rosa, al salir Tails, Cream, Cheese y Cosmo lo notaron.

-Guao, ¿qué es todo esto? –preguntó Tails impresionado.

-Es una barrera hecha de poderes mágicos, no es nada de otro mundo –respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa algo graciosa (Eli para abreviar)

-Es increíble –comentó Cream y Cheese también se veía impresionado

-Hey, debemos ir a investigar, chicas las dejamos a cargo del tifón, nos veremos después-concluyó Tails y después de que las dos integrantes femeninas del equipo y el pequeño chao se despidieran se marcharon dejando a las dos genios de las mil y una noche solas en el tifón, estas después de un momento entraron a la nave.

*Con Sonic y Amy*

Por fin llegaron al pueblo, este parecía deshabitado y muerto.

-Valla, este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma, ¿qué dice el radar Amy? –le preguntó Sonic a su acompañante.

-Ni rastros de donde está la Esmeralda –comentó mirando aquel radar de muñequera que le había proporcionado Tails, sin darse cuenta la mano de Sonic se posicionó delante de ella, lo miró y se le veía algo preocupado a la vez que giraba la mirada hacia todos los ángulos posibles hasta que de un momento a otro simplemente se lanzó sobre ella lo cual provocó que Amy se ruborizara, sin embargo se percató que en el suelo habían quedado enterrados unos cuchillos, exactamente no se sabía que forma tenían pero si debiéramos describirlos diría que parecían unas potentes oz.

-¿qué fue eso? –cuestionó Amy un tanto alterada

-Fueron ellos –respondió Sonic mirando a los oponentes, eran los robots de los Trijnix, Sonic desapareció en una estela azul y derribó a varios, Amy al instante sacó su inseparable martillo para empezar a batear como pelotas de béisbol a sus enemigos.

*con Lili, Chris y Knuckles*

Chris estaba delante guiando a los chicos pero no podía hallar ninguna señal que le indicara donde está la Esmeralda del Caos que tanto buscaban, mientras él miraba el radar, Lili y Knuckles que se hallaban a cada lado de Chris miraban a su alrededor tratando de ver si había alguien con vida en ese lugar.

-Nada, este sitio está totalmente muerto –habló el equidna observando el paisaje que los envolvía

-Los Trijnix pagarán por esto –comentó amargamente Lili a la par que bajaba su mirada, no soportaba ver tanto destrozo que hicieron los Trijnix, se veían manchas de sangre por las esquinas y lugares altos y se veían armas tiradas por el camino, podría decirse que trataron de oponer resistencia a los invasores sin tener éxito, de repente Lili miró hacia el frente y aquel brillo raro cubrió de nuevo sus ojos

-La Esmeralda está cerca -anunció mirando hacia lo que parecía ser un castillo.

-Miren, parece una fortaleza –observó Chris, de repente Knuckles puso su mano delante de él lo cual lo hizo detenerse y también de paso a Lili que no paraba de mirar aquella fortaleza mientras ese extraño brillo seguía en sus ojos, casi al instante Knuckles les hizo una señal que indicaba que se escondieran detrás de un edificio cercano para varios segundos después ver como los enemigos se retiraban hacia la parte contraria de la ciudad, era donde estaban Amy y Sonic y eso hizo que ellos temieran lo peor.

-Parece ser que los guardias dejaron su puesto de trabajo, es nuestra oportunidad –comentó Knuckles apremiante para salir del lugar seguido sigilosamente por sus amigos, se aproximaron al castillo o en su defecto a la fortaleza y vieron que no había ninguna medida de seguridad en los alrededores, entraron rápidamente y empezaron a seguir las señales del rastreador, estaban caminando hasta que de repente se vieron rodeados de aquellos robots pertenecientes a los Trijnix.

-Genial, aparecieron las hojalatas, y con los ánimos que tengo de pelear –habló emocionado Knux, sin embargo de repente apareció el general que había luchado antes con la eriza verde, al instante sus ojos se volvieron de un color morado profundo que brillaban por debajo del yelmo que portaba en conjunto con su armadura, inintencionadamente, los tres extranjeros miraron sus ojos y en los suyos propios se fue el brillo que solían poseer para caer desmayados.

*Con Sonic y Amy*

-Valla, estas hojalatas no se rinden –Sonic siguió luchando hasta que ya no quedaron robots en pie- Amy, ¿no hay nada en el rastreador?

-Una leve señal viene de aquel castillo –respondió Amy señalando la fortaleza en la que minutos antes Lili, Chris y Knuckles entraron, Sonic rápidamente la tomó en brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron frente al sitio y al ver que no había seguridad entraron cautelosamente, caminaron por un pasillo sumamente oscuro y tenebroso, Amy se había aferrado del brazo de Sonic ya que ante aquel paisaje estaba realmente asustada, para Sonic eso era normal, ese sitio era tétrico, continuaron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser el comedor, estaba limpio y vacío, sin embargo al ver a los alrededores pudieron encontrar una nota escrita en una especie de pergamino, al abrirlo se percataron de que estaba en otro idioma incomprensible, Sonic abrió su comunicador y llamó a Tails.

-Tails, ¿estás ocupado? –le preguntó Sonic

-No para nada –alegó Tails- ¿qué necesitas?

-Encontramos una nota extraña pero creo que está en idioma extraterrestre, ¿podrías preguntarle a Cosmo si sabe algo de esto? –le pidió Sonic.

-Déjame ver si puedo entenderlo –comentó Cosmo, miró la nota detenidamente y al principio no tenía idea de que decía debido a su falta de memoria pero una especie de recuerdo le golpeó metafóricamente en la cabeza y continuó.

-Por lo que logro entender, es una especie de acertijo –volvió a hablar Cosmo

-¿acertijo? –cuestionó Sonic intrigado

-Si, esa nota dice "en algún lugar de este castillo se encuentra una sorpresa para ti, pero estoy totalmente seguro que no te agradará saber de que se trata, si no buscas con atención en cada rincón, eso puede teñirse de carmín" –finalizó Cosmo

-No sé lo que sea pero seguro no me agrada, sigan con lo del huevo planeta y cuando sepan algo comuníquense conmigo –pidió el erizo azul cortando la comunicación.

*en otro lugar*

Se despertaba lentamente, sentía una ligera molestia en la cabeza y no tenía idea de que le había pasado o donde estaba, recordaba haber visto los ojos de aquel general con el que se había enfrentado en una oportunidad anterior, una vez que su vista empezaba a despejarse pudo apreciar que había una compuerta cerrada en un lado de la habitación, cuando recordó que no había entrado sola buscó con la vista a sus compañeros sin tener éxito, rápidamente trató de establecer comunicación

-aquí Lili, ¿me escuchan chicos? –cuestionó, sin embargo solo se veía estática en la pantalla- Rayos –murmuró molesta

Al voltearse se topó con aquellos ojos color violeta ya que como se recordará era lo único que se podía ver de su cara, se sobresaltó y luego se puso en guardia

-¿quién eres y por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –Lili estaba sin duda furiosa

-Déjame presentarme, soy el general Jaya, hace un tiempo atrás me pude enfrentar a ti, eres muy débil por lo que pude ver –comentó Jaya en tono burlón.

-En primera no soy débil, en aquella ocasión estaba muy agotada para enfrentarme a ti y en segunda, ¿dónde están mis amigos? –le preguntó ella, sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban con rabia

-Antes de decírtelo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –interrogó Jaya mostrando cierto interés, Lili lo notó

-Soy Lilibeth, es lo único que necesitas saber, ¿dónde están mis amigos? –repitió Lili empezando a enojarse, desgraciadamente ese habito lo había cogido de Shadow por pasar mucho junto a él.

Jaya no dijo nada, solo se volteó y presionó un botón ante lo cual una de las paredes se volvió invisible permitiendo ver a Knuckles y a Chris inconscientes.

-¡Chris, Knuckles! –gritó ella aproximándose hacia la pared, puso sus manos sobre ella- ¡suéltalos ahora! –le ordenó a Jaya.

-¿por qué he de hacerlo? –preguntó con desafío y en son de burla Jaya ante lo cual Lili lo miró con fuego en sus ojos, de pronto se detuvo de manera involuntaria, en el momento menos pensado sus ojos volvieron a destellar de aquel extraño color azul.

-¡dime donde está la esmeralda! –comandó de pronto la eriza verde

-Si logras salir de esto te la daré con gusto –retó Jaya tranquilamente

-¡deja ir a mis amigos de una buena vez maldito! –volvió a ordenar Lili mas furiosa

-¿por qué he de hacerlo?, eres solo una simple niñita –se burló Jaya cruelmente pero de repente salió disparado por los aires debido a que Lili le había interceptado un golpe en la quijada, el general dio unas vueltas por los suelo hasta que cayó pesadamente, giró la mirada hacia su atacante, la rabia refulgía en sus ojos, la chica empezó a sonreír.

-Una simple niñita, ¡soy todo menos eso! –exclamó desafiante la eriza totalmente furiosa, seguro algo estaba por venir...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola queridos lectores, este fue el cap de hoy, bien ahora les traigo a ustedes una pequeña trívia, créanme cuando les digo que esta trívia les puede servir para entender muchas cosas mas adelante, en cada cap dejaré dos preguntas que responderán con toda su creatividad y yo escogeré la mejor respuesta y la que se acerque a lo que tengo planeado para este fic.

Ahora la trívia:

1-en la serie Sonic x en la que está basada el fic, apareció una chica de nombre Molly, seguro la recordarán porque en ese episodio se habló de una guerra entre los Metarex y el planeta de Molly, para ser mas exacta los Metarex querían reclutar a dicho planeta.

La primera pregunta es: ¿cómo se llama el planeta de Molly? O ¿por qué dicho planeta quería unirse a los Metarex?

2-en una oportunidad pasada pudieron ver que Jaya dijo que Lili tenía dentro de ella mucho poder y oscuridad y que deberían llevarla con ellos porque tenían planes para ella.

La segunda pregunta es: ¿cuáles creen que son las intenciones del general Jaya o del jefe Trijnix para con Lili?

Ahora, en la primera pregunta les puse dos opciones, es cierto, pero lo hice para que si no saben la primera pregunta contesten la pregunta alternativa, OJO esta trívia es importante por que con ayuda de esta podrán saber muchas cosas en los capítulos futuros, es mas, así resolverán rápido el rompecabezas.

Ahora sin mas que decir y deseándoles suerte en la trívia los dejo con el adelanto, si quieren pongan el ending de Sonic x y así parece que hubieran visto el episodio XD, se oye creativo ¿no?, chao y dejen reviews, eso es lo que me motiva a escribir, saludos para DarkTailsXZ ya que si no fuera por el no hubiera mejorado tanto como escritora y saludos para todos los lectores, a continuación los dejo con el adelanto.

ADELANTO...

Sonic teme por la seguridad de sus amigos pues no ha sabido nada de ellos desde que salieron a investigar el lugar. Mientras que con Lili ella se enfrenta fieramente al general Jaya para poder liberar a sus amigos pero alguien hace una repentina aparición en escena. ¿quién es el personaje misterioso? ¿Lili será capaz de vencer a Jaya? ¿Sonic podrá descifrar el raro acertijo que encontró en la fortaleza?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡LA ZONA PELIGRO, TODOS AL ATAQUE SEGUNDA PARTE!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	6. la zona peligro II

Hola, soy Mey con su nuevo capitulo de "Sonic x: la historia se repite", un saludo para una chica en especial, seguro se te hará conocida la frase "que la musa de la escritura toque a tu ventana", gracias en serio amiga y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic pero lo curioso es que la computadora de mi amiga se dañó y por falta de tiempo no he podido pasar a limpio todo lo que escribí, no pienses que no respeto todo lo que es bueno y romántico porque mi segundo nombre es romance (nadie me cree eso XD), bueno no hagamos mas largo esto.

Primero que nada ¿respondieron la trívia? Yo espero que si, pues en la primera no recuerdo muy bien el nombre del planeta de Molly (lo que es no ver Sonic X durante tanto tiempo, ya casi un año voy a cumplir de no ver, ok no tanto pero si bastante) y la pregunta alternativa, la respuesta es que ellos querían unirse a los Metarex por razón de que estaban cansados de pelear contra ellos. En la segunda pregunta... pues eso lo verán mas adelante, ¿pensaron que les diría la respuesta? XD pues no, no será así, ahora sin mas que decir pasen y lean el sexto capítulo de este fic loco.

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Lili despierta confundida y se da cuenta que ha sido capturada por el general Jaya, pronto descubre que Knuckles y Chris están cerca pero inconscientes, Sonic y Amy por su lado están tratando de descifrar que significa la extraña nota que encontraron y de paso siguen explorando el castillo ¿encontraran a sus amigos? ¿qué será de la suerte de Lili?

¡Descúbranlo en seguida!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog (a excepción de Lili the hedgehog que es de Amy y Eli the genius que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Sega, Sonic team y sus respectivos creadores.

**bCapítulo 6: la zona peligro, todos al ataque segunda parte/b**

-Una simple niñita, ¡soy todo menos eso! –exclamó Lili enojada totalmente, Jaya bufó molesto, casi al instante se puso de pie para atacar con una patada a la eriza y logró conectarla a la perfección derribando exitosamente a su oponente, esta con algo de pesadez se levantó frotándose el cuello.

(si necesitan una canción de fondo para la pelea, pueden usar Knight of the wind de Crush 40 o With me de Emma Gelotte feat Crush 40 (ambas de Sonic and The Black Knight))

-Nada mal –dijo por fin, empezó a correr a una velocidad moderada y se le ocurrió intentar hacer un giro acompañado de una patada, Jaya la detuvo y al instante intentó golpearla sin embargo esta lo bloqueó, cualquiera que vea la pelea diría que ambos tienen posibilidad de ganar o quedar en empate.

-Aunque no lo quieras yo ganaré -presumió Jaya, se separaron brevemente y Lili se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, Jaya se preparó y esta intentó atacarlo con un puño el cual el general detiene, ella no se daría por vencida y sin esperar prueba a atacarlo con su otro puño resultando por igual bloqueado por el enemigo, ambos forcejeaban y parecía que aplicaba la misma cantidad de poder, en una nueva oportunidad se separaron tomando su distancia con diferencia que en esta ocasión ambos se abalanzaron al otro al mismo tiempo.

-Para ser una niña eres buena –comentó Jaya con aires de superioridad y golpeó el brazo de Lili pues esta con algo de suerte pudo bloquear el ataque.

-Odio admitirlo pero tu también –habló entre dientes Lili lanzando un golpe que chocó con la armadura del antebrazo de Jaya.

-_de acuerdo, dado a los acontecimientos no tengo mas opción que hacerlo _–pensó Jaya recordando lo que había visto antes en los ojos de Lili- _el miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y la duda en su corazón la llevarán a su perdición._

Tras un choque de poderes Jaya y Lili quedaron a una distancia considerable, ambos mirando a su oponente esperando a que este haga su próximo movimiento.

-Eres fuerte debo admitirlo –habló de repente el general, por debajo de su yelmo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, era una sonrisa llena de maldad- pero... ¿qué te motiva a luchar para proteger el universo?

-Mis amigos viven en él y son parte de él, si es necesario arriesgar mi vida para protegerlos pues con gusto lo haré –respondió Lili decidida, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y un breve silencio se apoderó totalmente de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Es una buena causa pero ¿te has preguntado que piensan ellos de ti? –le preguntó Jaya mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo amarillo, este al instante se posó también en los ojos de la eriza.

(Si estaban escuchando cualquiera de las dos pistas sugeridas pueden parar)

-¿A... a que te refieres? –titubeó Lili, de pronto se sentía insegura, Jaya sonrió disimuladamente

-Por favor –dijo con tono sarcástico- cuando estuve en tu planeta pude ver lo que tus amigos piensan de ti, es un pequeño talento que poseo, aquel que se hace llamar tu hermano piensa que eres débil, que siempre deben estar protegiéndote –la voz de Jaya estaba llena de burla

-No... eso... eso no es verdad, ¡estas mintiendo! -exclamó muy insegura la eriza, a su vez se podía oír en su voz un tono que indicaba que tenía miedo- _¿Qué... me pasa? ¿por qué me duelen tanto las palabras de este sujeto?_.

-No estoy mintiendo, aquel erizo azul piensa que eres una carga, un simple estorbo para su misión, si no fuera así ¿por qué no te ha venido a buscar? –le interrogó Jaya mientras sus ojos destellaban ahora de color negro.

-No, no es cierto... Sonic no es así –comentó con la mirada baja, estaba dudando y en sus ojos se veía un destello parecido al de los ojos de Jaya.

-_La tengo justo donde la quería _-pensó Jaya victorioso- aquel erizo negro tubo pensamientos similares, sin embargo el añadió que eras fastidiosa, que le molestaba tenerte cerca –cada palabra era pronunciada con mas filo que la anterior, cada una de esas palabras le atravesaban el corazón a la eriza verde como dagas.

-Shadow... tu no –susurró levemente, cayó de rodillas con mucha inquietud en su cabeza y mucha inseguridad, no sabía que creer o en que confiar, lentamente sus ojos iban perdiendo su brillo y se volvían muertos, Jaya se aproximó a ella y le extendió su mano.

-Si vienes conmigo será diferente –propuso Jaya, esperaba tener una respuesta afirmativa aunque dentro de sí pensaba en que la tendría, Lili levantó la mirada dudosa, por alguna fuerza misteriosa levantó su mano en dirección hacia él cuando de pronto...

-No te atrevas –oyó decir, era una voz que ella conocía muy bien, se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y bajando su mano de golpe se puso de pie alejándose de Jaya.

-Shadow... –murmuró Lili, Jaya bufó molesto al ver sus planes arruinados, en eso Shadow desapareció de la vista y reapareció dándole un fuerte golpe a Jaya, Lili se quedó atónita ante la sorpresa, Shadow miró de forma inconsciente a los ojos de Lili y notó que estos ya no tenían aquel brillo verde de siempre, ahora eran negros y amarillos a la vez, bufó molesto para luego decir.

-Que fácil pueden manipularte –Shadow sacó la Esmeralda roja para ponerla frente a los ojos de ella, la esmeralda se reflejó en los ojos de Lili volviéndolos rojos y luego recuperando su brillo de siempre, sin poderlo evitar se tambaleó y se dejó ir hacia delante, Shadow se colocó frente a ella para atraparla entre sus brazos, miró con cierto enojo al general que estaba detrás de él, por sus ojos pasó un brillo peculiar y parecía que en ese momento algo pasó por su mente, casi al instante oyó un quejido proveniente de Lili, la eriza verde abrió lentamente los ojos para levantarlos y encontrar la mirada de Shadow clavada en la suya propia, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y separarse de su acompañante

-¿qué pasó? –preguntó desconcertada, pronto en su mente empezó a recordar un poco lo acontecido

-Rescata a tus amigos y sal de aquí de una buena vez –regañó Shadow un poco molesto.

-Pero Shadow... la pelea... –no pudo terminar pues Shadow le interrumpió diciendo

-Olvídalo, perdiste en el momento en que te dejaste convencer que todas esas estupideces que te dijo él eran verdad, eres muy débil aun en ese aspecto –le comentó fríamente Shadow, Lili bajó la mirada sintiéndose regañada e inútil, en parte lo que Jaya le había dicho era verdad, no habló mas y se dio media vuelta para ir a sacar a Chris y a Knuckles, sacando su esmeralda golpeó fuertemente la pared y esta se rompió, Lili se acercó a los chicos para hacerlos reaccionar.

-Chris, Knuckles, despierten –Lili sacudió a ambos, estos despertaron lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? –preguntó desconcertado Chris

-Jaya nos obligó a quedarnos dormidos para tenernos como carnada aquí –explicaba Lili

-Ese tipo, ya verá de lo que soy capaz –Knuckles gruñó molesto

-No es necesario –agregó Lili para luego mirar la pelea entre Shadow y Jaya- Shadow se encargará de todo.

-¿En que momento llegó Shadow? –cuestiono curioso Chris.

-Eso da igual, debemos buscar la esmeralda que se encuentra en este sitio –les recordó Lili- vamonos –sugirió mientras se ponía de pie, Knux y Chris hicieron lo mismo y los tres salieron corriendo de ahí, Lili sin embargo se detuvo un momento para volverse a donde estaba Shadow peleando, una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, con el dorso de su mano la retiró rápidamente para seguir a los otros...

*Con Sonic y Amy*

Habían llegado hasta lo que parecía el centro del lugar, en él se encontraba una escalera que subía pisos y pisos y a penas y se le veía un final, Sonic no soportaría esto, finalmente sin soltar a Amy en ningún momento dio un gran salto por el centro del lugar pues ahí no habían estorbos o cosas así, al perder potencia se dirigió hacia un lado y se posó sobre el barandal, era el sexto piso, al final se veía una especie de luz amarilla brillante y destellante.

-Sonic, ¿qué crees que sea eso? –le interrogó Amy

-No sé, a lo mejor es la esmeralda –respondió sin quitar la vista del sitio del que provenía la luz, dio un segundo salto y subió unos pisos mas y cada vez se acercaba mas, sin embargo escuchó una voz irrumpir el silencio.

-Vengan, recibo una señal por aquí –oyó decir, parecía la voz de Chris y se oía un par de pisos mas arriba pero no lejos, esta vez dio un salto pequeño y subió solo dos pisos, entonces miró hacia todos los ángulos posibles y vio venir a través del pasillo a Chris, Knuckles y Lili a los cuales llamó

-Hey chicos –exclamó Sonic, los chicos le vieron y se aproximaron a él hasta que justo en frente del erizo azul se detuvieron.

-Sonic, ¿cómo les ah ido a ustedes con la búsqueda? –cuestionó Chris

-Nada bien, pero allá arriba justo al final de estas escaleras se puede ver un resplandor amarillo, seguro es de la esmeralda, debemos recuperarla –explicó Sonic

-Entonces pongamos manos a la obra –concluyó Knuckles, Sonic asentó pero desvió la mirada hacia su hermana, había estado muy callada y eso era raro.

-Knuckles, ayuda a Chris, si saltamos en el espacio vacío de entre las escaleras llegaremos mas rápido –le sugirió Sonic.

-No me digas... es obvio que ya me había dado cuenta –Knuckles usó un notable sarcasmo en esta oración, Chris se aferró bien a él- sujétate Chris, esto se pondrá movido.

-De acuerdo -contestó Chris, Knuckles dio un salto seguido de Sonic, Lili se quedó un momento estática perdida en sus pensamientos, luego miró hacia arriba y subiéndose al barandal saltó siguiendo a los otros, se mantenía en un silencio inquietante.

*Con Shadow*

Seguían en una fiera batalla, Shadow estaba un poco agotado, sin embargo no era nada comparado con Jaya, después de todo este había tenido una batalla contra Lili antes.

-Lili será un poco ingenua pero yo no lo soy –habló Shadow lanzándose a golpear a Jaya, este lo bloqueó con su armadura.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esa niña? –cuestionó Jaya interesado

-Ese no es tu problema –respondió Shadow fastidiado de eso, sacó su esmeralda y absorbiendo poder le lanzó un ataque infernal y acto seguido a eso un chaos spear que golpearon fuertemente a Jaya, este se levantó furioso y puso sus manos frente a sí, de estas salió una especie de esfera de energía de color negra, al concentrarla mas se cubrió de unas especies de ráfagas negras, se iba ampliando poco a poco y luego de eso Jaya se preparó y la lanzó hacia Shadow logrando golpearlo, después del impacto Shadow apareció lastimado rodeado de lo que parecía ser humo negro junto con unas cuantas chispas oscuras ocasionadas del mismo poder.

-Nada mal, novato –agregó Shadow de forma presuntuosa.

-Es hora de ponerle un final a esto –sugirió Jaya

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo –concordó el erizo, ambos concentraron todo su poder en su puño y se aproximaron corriendo al mismo tiempo... era el ataque definitivo, el todo o el nada.

*Con Sonic y los otros*

Por fin llegaron al final de las escaleras y ahí buscaron la fuente de tal resplandor, al ver hacia un extremo de la habitación encontraron una especie de generador, en la cima podía verse la esmeralda.

-Hey miren eso –dijo Chris señalando al lugar antes dicho

-Es la esmeralda –agregó Knuckles, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer algo en frente de ellos apareció la general Shaqa

-Salgan de aquí antes de que los haga pedazos –habló Shaqa de manera amenazante

-Quiero ver que lo intentes –contestó Knuckles a su amenaza

-Valla, valla, pero si es la presa de Jaya, ¿cómo es que estás aquí si deberías estar peleando contra él? –le interrogó Shaqa a la eriza verde, todos miraron a Lili y esta no respondió absolutamente nada.

-¿A que se refiere esa tipa, Lili? –indagó Sonic, esta de nuevo no dijo nada lo cual hizo enojar un poco a Sonic, Knuckles y a Shaqa, al poco rato Lili suspiró y empezó a caminar en dirección al generador, aquel brillo de nuevo estaba en sus ojos, Shaqa la quiso atacar pero Sonic se metió.

-No lo creo niñita –interrumpió Sonic con una sonrisa confianzuda.

-No hay necesidad de pelear –comentó Lili, todos la miraron interesados, esta dio un salto para romper de un puño el cristal que protegía la esmeralda logrando así tomarla, se dio un impulso contra la pared para así caer hacia atrás y encorvando su cuerpo cayó al suelo perfectamente, ella miró un momento la gema para luego presionarla, la esmeralda se quebró en mil pedazos.

-¿Es falsa? –preguntó Chris

-En efecto, esta esmeralda es falsa, por eso su energía era débil y casi indetectable ante los radares ¿acaso estaban experimentando como hacer replicas de las originales? -cuestionó Lili, Shaqa sonrió

-Para ser una niña no eres ingenua –halagó Shaqa

-La verdad si lo soy, supongo que Jaya te dijo algo de mi ¿no es así? -interrogó Lili, Sonic y los otros no dijeron nada, preferían escuchar para entender la situación.

-Tal vez, tal vez no –Shaqa usaba un tono algo burlón- aun así ¿cómo supiste que esa esmeralda es falsa tan solo con verla?

-Lili es en parte la Esmeralda Maestra, Madre de las Esmeraldas Caos lo cual significa que no la puedes engañar con algo así –explicó Knuckles

-Nada mal niña, pero aun así no podrás quitarnos la Esmeralda real, nos veremos en otra ocasión –se voltea para proseguir- y espero que para la próxima estés dispuesta a tener una batalla conmigo –se desvanece entre las sombras.

-Bueno chicos debemos destruir esa máquina -concluyó Sonic acercándose, sin embargo se detiene al lado de Lili- y en cuanto a ti, tienes mucho que explicar.

Entre Sonic y Knuckles destruyeron la máquina pero eso hizo que el lugar empezara a desplomarse

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Chris miraba sorprendido los escombros caer del techo

-A lo mejor ese generador era lo que mantenía este lugar, salgamos de aquí -supuso Sonic, esta vez hizo que Amy fuera con Knuckles mientras que él llevaba a Chris, bajaron por donde vinieron y salieron del sitio, sin embargo Lili no salió.

-Un minuto, ¿a dónde se metió esa eriza? -cuestionó Sonic refiriéndose a Lili.

*Con Lili*

Corría por el pasillo cuando en el momento menos pensado se topó con Rouge

-Que tal Rouge –dijo Lili bajando un poco la velocidad, esta la miró.

-Déjame adivinar, vas a por Shadow ¿verdad? –le preguntó en tono pícaro Rouge

-No exactamente –le respondió Lili, Rouge se quedó sorprendida

-¿Y eso como por que? –preguntó la murciélago

-Algo pendiente con alguien –concluyó Lili, las dos siguieron hasta que por fin llegaron al sitio, este se desplomaba y Shadow y Jaya estaban en el suelo, había sido empate al parecer.

-Rouge, llévate a Shadow, debo hacer algo antes de salir de aquí –pidió Lili

-No hace falta que me lo digas –dijo Rouge, tomó a Shadow haciéndole como muleta humana y salió del sitio rápidamente, no quedaba mucho tiempo, el lugar ya casi estaba totalmente destruido y las salidas estaban bloqueadas, Lili se inclinó y rodeó su cuello con el brazo de Jaya y sacando su esmeralda citó "Control de caos ya" y desaparecieron en un destello mientras un escombro caía donde ellos habían estado, luego reaparecieron en otra parte del planeta cerca de un lago, Lili lo dejó ahí y se acercó al lago mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativamente.

-¿Por qué rescatarme? –le preguntó Jaya un poco adolorido, ella no le miro y se mantuvo un momento en silencio

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, solo lo hice y ya –la voz de la eriza sonaba algo indiferente.

-Todo tiene su porque –rebatió Jaya

-Pues esto no –negó Lili, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Jaya, era una esmeralda- no es lo que piensas, es una de las esmeraldas falsas que estaban dentro del generador, creí que querrías conservarla como recuerdo así que la recogí, adiós –alza la esmeralda en su mano- ¡control caos!

Lili desapareció en un destello del lugar dejando solo a Jaya.

-Supongo que –decía Jaya pensativo- esta niña se dio cuenta que en parte le dije la verdad.

*En otro lado*

-Al fin pudimos regresar –dijo Sonic con un poco de pereza

-Que tal chicos, ya volví –saludaba Lili acercándose, Sonic la miró como regañándola

-¿Se puede saber a donde te fuiste? –cuestionó

-Tenía un asunto que saldar, nada mas –Lili entró en el Tifón Azul después de decir esto, Sonic bufó molesto y entró junto a los otros.

-Eh Tails ¿pudieron averiguar algo sobre el huevo planeta? –preguntó Sonic

-La verdad es que lo único que encontramos fue que su energía fue alterada lo cual ocasionaba esos cambios de clima tan raros, no te preocupes ya lo arreglamos –reportaba Tails.

-bien –dijo Sonic, accidentalmente miró a Elizabeth y recordó una cosa "_por culpa de Erazor no mucho_" resonó en su cabeza, debía preguntarle a que se refería con eso- Eli, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

-Claro Sonic –accedió ella, ambos salieron y fueron hasta una parte donde había una ventana, Eli se puso a observar el paisaje y Sonic se mantuvo a distancia.

-¿a que te referías con eso de que por culpa de Erazor no podías hacer mucho? –le preguntó sin rodeos, Eli se quedó un momento callada.

-Es una larga historia –le dijo Eli de forma pensativa...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola lectores, ahora vamos a la trívia.

1.- durante el fic vimos la aparición de Jaya y habló sobre su pequeño talento, pero en el final dijo que parte de lo que le había dicho a Lili era verdad.

¿Cuál será la verdad de la que habla?

2.- al final Sonic le preguntó a Eli por que dijo lo que dijo sobre Erazor.

¿Cuál creen que sea el motivo por el cual Eli dijo eso?

Ahí tienen la trívia y los dejo con el adelanto, nos veremos pronto.

ADELANTO

Eli y Sonic mantienen una interesante conversación donde se revelarán cosas que Sonic nunca hubiera imaginado tan si quiera. Por otro lado Shadow busca respuestas por parte de Lili mientras que ella se separa temporalmente de Sonic y los otros para tratar de hacerse mas fuerte por su cuenta. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿cuál es la historia de Eli? ¿Lilibeth conseguirá sus propósitos?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UNA DESICIÓN, TOMANDO RUMBOS DISTINTOS PRIMERA PARTE!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	7. una decision I

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, Mey los saluda cordialmente dándoles la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo de Sonic x la historia se repite, bueno ahora sabremos sobre la trívia que les dejé en el episodio pasado.

Primera pregunta: es sencillo, si analizan bien lo que Jaya le dijo y también lo que pasó durante la pelea sabrán que la verdad a la que se refería era en que era débil, en muchos aspectos, Sonic y Shadow tienen en cuenta eso, de una u otra forma tratan de mejorarlo sin hacérselo saber a Lili, ella principalmente en el episodio pasado demostró ser muy fácil de engañar, aunque también pudo ser parte de los trucos de Jaya, ¿ustedes que opinan? A continuación la segunda pregunta, la respuesta a esta pregunta la encontrarán dentro del fic, así que entren por favor y saludo para todos los lectores.

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Lili es cruelmente engañada por Jaya pero antes de que cometiera una locura aparece Shadow haciéndola reaccionar, Shadow se empieza a enfrentar con Jaya mientras Sonic y los otros encuentran la esmeralda pero descubren que es falsa, volviendo con la pelea de Shadow, él y Jaya quedan empatados, Rouge se ocupa de sacar a Shadow y en un inesperado giro Lili le salva la vida a Jaya. ¿por qué Lili lo hizo? ¿Qué pasará con los chicos? ¿cuál es la historia de Eli?

¡Descúbranlo en seguida!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth que es de Amy/Eli y Eli the genius que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**bCapítulo 7: una decisión, tomando rumbos distintos primera parte/b**

-Es una larga historia –dijo Eli mirando pensativamente por la ventana hacia el espacio.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra -comentó Sonic, la chica suspiró para luego decir.

-Bueno, pues lo primero que debes saber es que... yo no soy una eriza –comenzó ella

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sonic interesado

-Antes era una humana, como Chris –explica ella haciendo que Sonic abriera un poco sus ojos ante la sorpresa

-¿Eras una humana? –aunque Sonic estaba impresionado aun seguía algo serio.

-Todo es por culpa de ese maldito Erazor, para resumir cuando era humana, en la tierra había una antigua cultura de la cual era descendiente, en aquel lugar había un libro de magia negra, el deber de la tribu era cuidar de que nadie lo abriera y revelara esos oscuros secretos... fue un día que un hombre llegó hasta la tribu y mató a todos los que estaban ahí, salvo a una amiga y a mí, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se robara el libro, intenté recuperarlo pero… -todo quedó en un silencio fúnebre, ante lo cual Sonic decidió romperlo

-¿Pero…? -cuestionó el erizo, la chica dejó salir un nuevo suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Pero cuando lo intenté ya era tarde, aquel hombre había convocado el poder oscuro del libro, dijo algo de liberar a un mal tan antiguo pero a la vez ficticio y… de repente usó uno de los conjuros del libro y pudo traer hasta aquí a Erazor, cuando quise revertir el hechizo Erazor me impuso esta maldición "tu cruel destino será ver perecer al mundo, desde ahora y para siempre serás parte de las mil y una noches, nadie te podrá liberar, nadie podrá oír tus gritos de agonía y estarás destinada a ser solo la sombra de lo que fuiste convirtiéndote en la genio con forma antropomorfa" –recitó amargamente, unas lágrimas aparecieron deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Siento que la historia no termina ahí –expuso Sonic.

-En ese momento unas luces me envolvieron y cuando lo noté yo había sido convertida en esto, fue entonces que quedé atrapada en el reino de las mil y una noches, pasaron los años y conocí por accidente a Shahra, ella me enseñó a manipular mis poderes y fue ahí donde inició tu travesía para poder salvar al mundo de las mil y una noches y a tu mundo… recientemente alguien con sed de poder liberó nuevamente a Erazor y a los rings mundiales y es por esa razón por la cual Shahra y yo te buscamos para pedirte ayuda –puntualizó Eli, Sonic se rascó levemente tras la oreja y finalmente agregó.

-Entiendo, las ayudaré a como dé lugar –dijo Sonic levantando su pulgar, la eriza se secó las lágrimas y sonrió para asentar con la cabeza.

-gracias Sonic –habló la eriza

-ni lo menciones, siempre es un placer ayudar –respondió Sonic, ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo el espacio exterior, desde ahí se podía ver la nave de Eggman surcando el espacio vacío

*Con Shadow*

Se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando al espacio exterior desde una ventana, su vista para ser mas exactos estaba posada sobre el Tifón Azul, entre sus pensamientos se coló la imagen de la eriza verde siendo controlada por Jaya ocasionando que chasqueara la lengua en señal de fastidio, recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado por su mente en ese instante...

*Flash Back*

-_Que fácil pueden manipularte _–Shadow podía recordar claramente esa frase que salió de su boca, sostenía la Esmeralda roja frente a los ojos de la eriza, la esmeralda se reflejó en los ojos de Lili volviéndolos rojos y luego recuperando su brillo de siempre, sin poderlo evitar se tambaleó y se dejó ir hacia delante, Shadow se colocó frente a ella para atraparla entre sus brazos, miró con cierto enojo al general que estaba detrás de él, por sus ojos pasó un brillo peculiar

-_haré que te arrepientas de haber intentado engañarla _–al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto, los ojos de Shadow reflejaban odio, miró a la eriza que parecía empezar a reaccionar y prosiguió en su mente- _y además te haré pagar por haberla golpeado, ¡eso lo prometo!_

*Fin del Flash Back*

-_¿en qué rayos pensaba? _–se cuestionó en su mente furico- _¿acaso no aprendió nada estando en la colonia espacial Ark? La primera regla de combate y la más básica además es jamás confiar en tu enemigo, si encuentra la más mínima señal de duda en ti, tratará de jugar con tu mente_

Shadow deslizó la mirada hacia la derecha y con tono de clara molestia habló

-¿qué quieres ahora, Rouge? –cuestionó Shadow a la par que cerraba los ojos, de un pasillo cercano apareció la murciélago

-parece ser que algo ocupa tu mente –comentó ella mientras se acercaba- ¿algo te molesta?

-¿y qué si fuera así? –indagó Shadow indiferente

-¿tiene que ver con esa niña que acompaña a Sonic? –interrogó Rouge, sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso pero aun así quería correr el riesgo

-¿no te cansas de meter las narices donde no te llaman? –el tono de voz de Shadow estaba cargado de la furia

-entonces me reservaré el placer de contarte algo interesante que pasó ayer cuanto te fui a sacar de la guarida de los Trijnix –habló casi cantando Rouge, se giró dándole la espalda a Shadow fingiendo indiferencia

-¿y por qué se supone que debe interesarme? –Rouge ante esta pregunta sonrió complacida.

-pues no mucho, es algo que pasó entre esa niña y el tipo de la armadura con el que te enfrentaste –agregó la murciélago.

-explícate –a pesar de que no deseaba demostrar ningún grado de interés, en la voz de Shadow se oía una cierta curiosidad que hizo que la sonrisa de Rouge cambiara a una victoriosa

-quiero que respondas a mi pregunta primero. No te preocupes, no le diré nada de lo que me cuentes a Eggman, pero a cambio de la información que te voy a proporcionar quiero que me respondas ¿por qué te importa esa niña?

Shadow miró de reojo a Rouge, normalmente la habría fulminado con la mirada, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: si ella lo estaba provocando, significaba que sin duda la información que le iba a dar era valiosa como para que la estuviera usando para chantajearlo, dejó salir un "hump" indiferente de su boca

-porque –habló Shadow cerrando de nuevo sus ojos- ella y yo vivíamos juntos –pudo notar que en el rostro de Rouge lo que reinaba era la sorpresa cosa que de cierta forma divirtió al erizo noche

-¿qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir Rouge

-Ella y yo éramos compañeros de batalla, por deseo del profesor Gerald me encargué de enseñarle a luchar, aunque cabe decir que desde antes ya tenía algo de entrenamiento inculcado, es más, su nivel de pelea era alto comparado con una chica normal, el impostor la conoció antes que yo y le impuso un entrenamiento que aunque sencillo tenía mas de un propósito –explicaba Shadow

-si ella conoció antes a Sonic, ¿tú ya sabías de él antes de ser descongelado por Eggman? –cuestionó curiosa Rouge

-no exactamente, Lilibeth me contó de él vagamente pero jamás me dijo su nombre, siempre se refería a él como su hermano y también me lo describió un par de veces, solo que jamás me había dado cuenta que el impostor se ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción que ella me había dado, caí en la cuenta tiempo después cuando me mantuve viajando de planeta en planeta –relataba el erizo noche

-osea ¿qué todo este tiempo que estuviste desaparecido era porque estabas viajando por el espacio? –interrogaba Rouge, casi al instante de concluir esa frase pensó furiosa- _¡me preocupé por nada!_

-algo así –respondió Shadow sin tomarle mayor importancia

-aun así –prosiguió la murciélago, en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa que claramente decía "me voy a vengar"- eso no me dice por qué te importa tanto esa niña –Rouge pudo oír claramente como Shadow dejaba escapar un gruñido de furia, sin embargo para su sorpresa Shadow volvió a hablar

-ella y María eran buenas amigas, además de eso ambas pasaban todo el tiempo conmigo, podría decirse que me acostumbré a la presencia de ambas, en otras palabras me encargaba de cuidar de ellas y creo que ahora eso es más un hábito que una misión –aclaró Shadow visiblemente molesto, la sorpresa de nuevo invadió a Rouge

-entonces, ¿si alguien llegara a matar a Lili...? –Rouge dejó la pregunta en el aire, notó que la rabia invadió al erizo noche

-mataría a aquel que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima –murmuró de forma involuntaria Shadow, Rouge no podía creer lo que había oído, ¿así de importante era esa niña para Shadow?- ahora, habla, ¿qué rayos pasó de interesante ayer?

-bueno –empezó Rouge- cuando la fortaleza se colapsaba fui a sacarte del sitio y me encontré con la chiquilla a la que llamas Lilibeth, ella iba al mismo lugar que yo pero por razones diferentes...

-¿de que hablas? –cuestionó interesado el erizo noche

-hablo –prosiguió ella- que me pidió que te sacara del lugar porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender, y no me vas a creer que es lo que hizo tan pronto le di la espalda

-dilo de una buena vez –sugirió Shadow, Rouge sonrió

-no mucho... le salvó la vida al tipo contra el que luchabas –Shadow no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¡¿qué has dicho? –exclamó casi en un grito, Rouge se quedó impresionada por la reacción de Shadow

-lo que oyes –habló Rouge- ella le salvó la vida haciendo un control caos con su esmeralda

Shadow no supo que decir, un gruñido salió de lo mas hondo de su ser, sin esperar nada caminó hasta perderse de la vista de Rouge por un pasillo, la chica sonrió

-_jamás esperé que Shadow reaccionara así, sin duda, esa chica llamada Lilibeth es demasiado importante para él..._

*Con Lili*

Estaba recostada y se mantenía pensativa, en su cabeza rodaban una y mil preguntas más que no parecían tener respuesta o a lo mejor la tenían pero era algo que ella no debía saber... por ahora, recordó parte del problema que se dio en su estadía en la zona peligro con el general Jaya y como Shadow la regañó, "_eres muy débil_" resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, tenía ganas de llorar de la rabia que sentía en esos mismos instantes por lo cual tomó una decisión, se puso de pie y buscó algo en el cajón, sacó la esmeralda que ella portaba.

-… Perdóname Sonic… -murmuró Lili, bajó la mirada mientras mantenía en su mano la Esmeralda, sin embargo un destello llamó su atención, el cual era de color rojo, antes de que tan siquiera pensara en voltearse una mano se apoderó de su muñeca izquierda para obligarla a girarse, tan pronto ella se giró otra mano se apoderó de su muñeca libre para hacerla levantar los brazos a la altura de su rostro, en un instante la hizo retroceder hasta que la espalda de la chica chocara con la pared, donde la persona le presionó las muñecas contra la pared, Lili había cerrado los ojos por reflejo, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, al levantar la mirada cual no sería su sorpresa

-Sha... Shadow –susurró, no podía ni hablar al verlo ahí, así, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras luchaba por no perder la compostura ni el juicio.

-¿en qué diablos pensabas? –cuestionó Shadow manteniendo su voz en un volumen intermedio, pero aun así no por eso menos furioso

-¿d-de que me hablas? –preguntó sin entender la eriza

-no te hagas la desentendida –reclamó el erizo noche tratando de no subir su tono de voz para no llamar la atención de ninguno de los otros tripulantes- sé que le salvaste la vida a Jaya –Lili se quedó sin palabras

-¿cómo lo supiste? –Lili estaba realmente confundida

-el cómo no importa, ¿qué te cruzó por la cabeza para que le salves la vida? –Shadow estaba visiblemente molesto

-no... no sé... –respondió, la mirada de Shadow ahora más que nunca la atravesaba como una espada

-¿no pudiste simplemente dejar las cosas así? –siguió interrogando fúrico, Lili sintió como ejercía un poco mas de presión en sus muñecas, la mirada del erizo lastimaba a Lili en lo mas profundo de su corazón, Shadow notó que Lili empezó a temblar, de alguna forma eso lo afectaba y ni siquiera sabía por qué, vio como de los ojos de la chica empezaban a salir cristalinas lágrimas.

-no lo sé –tembló la chica cerrando los ojos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la derecha- te lo suplico –se humilló la eriza, sentía como su orgullo de princesa se despedazaba en segundos- te lo suplico, Shadow... suéltame, me estás lastimando

Shadow guardó silencio un momento, la soltó al cabo de unos segundos y Lili cayó al suelo de rodillas tan pronto se vio libre del agarre del erizo, Lili sin saber que hacer se abrazó así misma mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, claramente veía que ella seguía temblando, Shadow giró la mirada a otro lado.

-piensa en lo que te pregunté –habló de pronto, Lili no se atrevió a mirarlo- y cuando encuentres una respuesta adecuada dímela

Dicho esto sacó la esmeralda roja que llevaba y se esfumó, Lili no podía dejar de temblar.

-_¿por qué me haces esto, Shadow? Aun cuando mi orgullo de princesa es grande... lo despedazaste en unos cuantos segundos sin tan siquiera esforzarte en hacerlo, e incluso tuve que humillarme ante ti para que me soltaras... ¿por qué eres el único que puede destruir en un parpadeo mi corazón? _–pensaba la eriza tratando de controlarse, cosa que difícilmente logró después de unas horas a solas, cuando ya estuvo calmada salió de su cuarto con dirección al hangar, caminó por el sitio tratando de no encontrarse con alguno de los otros de la tripulación, era seguro que si la veían le preguntarían hacia dónde va pero no quería que nadie se enterara… aun… finalmente llegó a su destino y vio formada varias naves, entre ellas destacaban el tornado, una nave rosa y una de color crema, sin embargó caminó hasta el final y encontró una de color verde esmeralda.

*FLASH BACK*

Tails estaba en su taller construyendo algo, fue entonces que Lili entró al sitio curiosa por saber que hacía el zorrito.

-_Hola Tails, ¿Qué haces? _–preguntó Lili, Tails salió de debajo de lo que parecía ser una nave.

-_Pensé que sería una buena idea hacer una nueva nave, digo, ahora que tendremos que salir de nuevo al espacio creí que sería útil tener una de mas porsiacaso, es mas la estaba diseñando especialmente para ti _–comentó Tails

_-¿en serio? ¡Eres Increíble! _–exclamó Lili, era una nave estupenda la que estaba construyendo Tails o eso se diría a simple vista.

-_Si me disculpas, debo volver a trabajar _–dicho esto trató de regresar al trabajo

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Sin embargo había un problema, si salía con la nave seguro la detectarían así que se le ocurrió otra cosa, podía intentar crear un control de caos temporal absorbiendo parte de la energía de la esmeralda para luego complementarla de la suya propia, sin más que decidir salió hacia la parte delantera de la nave sin llamar la atención y una vez fuera un leve resplandor blanco la rodeó y tras dar un salto empezó a moverse a través del espacio, dio una última mirada al tifón y se dirigió al planeta más cercano, al día siguiente dentro del tifón, Cream corría a toda prisa acompañada por Cheese a través el pasillo que parecía no tener fin, finalmente pudo llegar hasta donde estaban los otros.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó para tomar aire, todos la miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre Cream? –preguntó Sonic, Cream levantó la mirada y dijo muy preocupada

-¡La señorita Lili no está en la nave! –exclamó Cream, Cheese movió los brazos inquieto, todos se quedaron mudos.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –interrogaba Sonic

-Revisé la nave de pies a cabeza y ella no está –respondió Cream

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas desde ayer no la he visto, la última vez que la vi estaba en su cuarto –Amy puso su mano bajo su barbilla pensativa, Sonic pensó un momento. Finalmente decidió que era tiempo de hablar con Shadow.

-Tails, conéctanos con la nave de Eggman –ordenó Sonic, Tails obedeció, pronto en la pantalla apareció el doctor.

-¿Y ahora que quieres Sonic? –preguntó Eggman.

-¿Dónde está Shadow? -cuestionó Sonic serio, Shadow apareció de pronto y le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Shadow estaba tan indiferente como siempre

-Quiero respuestas, he notado que Lili ha estado diferente y además no está en el tifón, creí que podrías saber algo sobre el asunto –comentó Sonic, Shadow disimuladamente abrió un poco sus ojos ante la sorpresa

-Con que no está en la nave ¿eh? ¿Saben si ella tiene su esmeralda consigo? –Shadow no lo demostraba, pero se preguntaba dentro de sí si ella se había ido por su causa.

-No, iré a revisar –dijo Sonic para correr, luego de medio minuto volvió a aparecer- si, tiene su esmeralda con ella.

-Entonces quiere decir que ella usó el control caos temporal –concluyó Shadow.

-Eh oído hablar de eso, pero ¿no es algo imposible? -cuestionaba Sonic

-Para ella no, ¿se te olvida que ella tiene dentro de sí el alma de la esmeralda maestra? –el tono de voz que Shadow usaba era como si lo que dijo fuera lo más obvio del mundo, los otros que no conocían la historia de Lili se quedaron en silencio pensando a qué podía referirse el erizo noche con eso, únicamente Knuckles, Chris y el propio Sonic sabían al respecto de aquello.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué haremos? –Sonic estaba siendo sarcástico

-Por como lo veo debe estar en alguno de estos planetas dado a que aun no está recuperada del todo de su última batalla -decía Shadow, de pronto Tails gritó.

-Trijnix a la vista –exclamó Tails, Sonic se quedó un momento en silencio para al cabo de un rato decir

-Síguelos Tails –ordenó Sonic.

-¿Y Lili? –preguntó Amy

-Eso puede esperar –dijo Sonic finalmente, sabía que ella se podría cuidar sola, pero ¿Qué les podría deparar el destino en el planeta al que se dirigían?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Este capítulo si le cambié muchas cosas, aumenté muchos tramos y estoy satisfecha por eso. Nos vemos luego

ADELANTO...

El motor del Tifón es atacado por los Trijnix a los cuales siguen hasta un extraño planeta, en dicho planeta suceden muchas cosas que pondrán a prueba a todos los tripulantes del Tifón y de la nave de Eggman, ¿qué es lo que les aguarda en ese planeta? ¿por qué se fue Lilibeth? ¿Shadow en serio tuvo que ver con eso?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA ZONA PELIGRO, TODOS AL ATAQUE SEGUNDA PARTE!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	8. una decision II

Hola! Mey los saluda cordialmente, ¡Tiempo sin venir aquí! Seguro que me van a linchar xD pero un montón de cosas han pasado y simplemente no quiero hablar de eso, salvo que estube enviciada reviviendo recuerdos de la infancia viendo Sakura card Captor, me leí todo el manga de Tsubasa (el cual estaba buenísimo por cierto) me vi de nuevo todo Astro Boy (¡Now or never ikutsumono! ¡now or never, MEMORI-O 8D! no me puedo sacar esa canción de la cabeza, curse you Amy/Eli!) sin contar los nuevos episodios de Pingüinos de Madagascar y muchas cosas mas (culpen a Amy/Eli xD) bueno sin hacerles mas largo el cuento al fanfic, saludos a todos y mil perdones por no haber venido

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Lili huye del tifón después de que tubo una fuerte discusión con Shadow hacerca de lo que pasó con Jaya, Sonic decide seguir a los Trijnix porque piensa que Lili puede cuidarse sola. ¿habrá tomado la decisión correcta?

¡Descúbranlo en seguida!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog (a excepción de Lili the hedgehog que es de Amy y Eli the genius que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Sega, Sonic team y sus respectivos creadores.

bSonic X: la historia se repite/b

**bCapítulo 8: Una decisión, tomando rumbos distintos parte 2/b**

Sonic y los demás perseguían al enemigo decididos a saber que tramaban, sin embargo cuando menos se lo esperaron, se sintió una gran turbulencia y luego una sirena empezó a sonar, Tails tecleó rápidamente para gravemente decir

-¡le acaban de disparar al motor izquierdo!

-¡¿cómo es posible? –exclamó Chris

-era una trampa –comentó Sonic seriamente, hizo una seña a Chris y este asentó

-Cream, toma mi puesto –Chris cambió de lugares con la pequeña conejita para salir con Sonic rápidamente del sitio, salieron en el tornado a combatir a los enemigos, primero fueron hasta la parte de atrás del Tifón y vieron a la nave enemiga, Sonic se lanzó en un Spindash para atravesar uno de los motores del enemigo, la nave era un poco pequeña así que acercándose hasta el observatorio burlonamente agregó

-¡esto es en compensación del motor dañado! –y pronto dio un salto para que saliera humo del motor y luego estallara la nave enemiga, iban a ir por la de enfrente pero no la vieron

-¡Tails! ¿qué pasó con la otra nave? –preguntó Sonic

-Se escondieron usando escudos ópticos, los vuelven prácticamente invisible a simple vista pero según el radar van a un planeta cercano... si esta información que obtuve de la última vez que salimos es correcta se llama "Lazuri Ciel", pero no tengo mas que eso –comentó Tails tecleando en la computadora

-pues es hora de que sea visitado –respondió Sonic, el Tornado volvió al Tifón y una vez adentro tomaron curso al antes mencionado planeta. Llegaron ahí y lo que veían era devastador, lo que se notaba que alguna vez fue un bosque ahora era un horrible desierto que a la vez hacía ver que era el escenario de la gran guerra entre ese planeta y probablemente los Metarex o los mismos Trijnix pero era difícil saberlo.

-me pregunto desde cuando estará así este planeta –comentaba pensativamente Chris

-mejor concentrémonos en lo que buscamos, ¿alguna señal de la esmeralda del caos, Tails? –cuestionó Sonic

-pues el radar detecta una gran fuente de poder, probablemente de la esmeralda... pero... –Tails se detuvo mientras miraba su radar de muñequera

-¿pero? –preguntó Knuckles impaciente como suele ser

-pero es demasiado fuerte para ser una esmeralda –concluyó Tails aun mas pensativo

-¿mas fuerte que una esmeralda? ¿qué tanto? –preguntó Sonic interesado

-por lo menos el doble –respondió Tails- viene del lado norte de este sitio... en esa dirección –Tails señala hacia unas montañas que aun se veían un poco verdes, probablemente aun tenían vegetación

-creo que nos dividiremos de nuevo, Eli y Shahra se quedarán vigilando, cuiden del tornado y si las necesito las llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? –cuestionó Sonic

-claro, cuenta con ello –respondió Shahra

-Chris, Knuckles y Tails, quiero que revisen la zona en busca de cualquier cosa rara, si pasa algo no duden en comunicarme –ordenó Sonic

-podemos cuidarnos solos –respondió Knuckles cruzándose de brazos

-precisamente una razón mas para que me lo comuniquen –agregó Sonic con un toque de burla- Amy, Cream, Cheese y Cosmo irán a revisar el huevo planeta por ciacaso esté alterado

-¿te irás solo? –preguntó Amy fingiendo sorpresa, porque en realidad se estaba muriendo de la rabia por no poder acompañarlo esta vez

-será mejor que vaya solo esta vez, me moveré mejor si no me acompañan, bueno, a trabajar –comentó Sonic para desaparecer en una estela azul

-nosotros también debemos irnos –comentó Tails para empezar a caminar seguido de sus compañeros

-y nosotras, chicas, les encargamos el Tifón –comentó Amy para irse seguida de sus amigas.

-nos veremos al rato –comentó Eli, entonces ella y Shahra pusieron la barrera y se sentaron en el suelo meditabundas

-¿crees que podamos atraparlo? –cuestionó preocupada Shahra

-no podemos poner en peligro a ninguno de la tripulación del Tifón, además algo me dice que no estamos solas –comentó Eli

-¿también lo has sentido? –cuestionó Shahra

-así es –miró hacia el cielo y luego dijo- sabes que no soy tan fuerte como antes por culpa de la maldición... pero... por lo menos, debemos intentar acabar con Erazor Djjinn

-supongo –concluyó Shahra

*Con Sonic*

-este sitio... parece formado de diamantes –comentaba Sonic, a su alrededor había muchos cimientos pilares y demás pero parecían formados como lo dijo Sonic de diamantes o cristales- pero si tuviera que elegir un lugar donde vacacionar seguro sería aquí –comentó algo burlón, sin embargo se hizo para atrás y una especie de flecha se clavó en el suelo

-¿quién eres y que haces en nuestros dominios? –preguntó alguien con voz impotente

-¡muéstrate! –exclamó Sonic, entonces una sombra con una capucha cayó al suelo, tan pronto lo hizo empezó a tensar un arco con otra flecha parecida

-no lo repetiré, quien eres y que haces aquí –repitió amenazando la sombra, por su estatura tenía que ser una niña pero para serlo era muy ruda

-basta Luna –oyeron decir, detrás de ellos apareció una sombra también encapuchada a diferencia de que era mas alta y mas madura por su voz

-pero... –comentó la niña de nombre Luna

-sin peros, por si no lo has notado ese... ¿erizo? –preguntó la sombra

-correcto –comentó simplemente Sonic

-es mas fuerte de lo que parece –comentó la sombra, pero de pronto sintió a alguien detrás suyo

-¡maestra! –exclamó Luna

-y tu no eres quien finges ser –dijo alguien muy conocido para Sonic, entonces quitándole la capucha dejó ver a...

-¡con que eras tú, Lilibeth! –exclamó Sonic en forma de regaño, esta tenía un gesto de sorpresa

-a mí, no me vas a poder engañar y eso lo sabes –comentó Shadow que estaba detrás suyo- tu poder te delata ante mí –agregó presuntuoso, Lili bajó la mirada y nadie se esperó lo que vino a continuación, solo se escuchó un estruendo y Shadow había retrocedido un par de pasos, tenía la mejilla derecha totalmente roja, Lili tenía la mano cerrada en un puño.

-¡eres un idiota, y además de eso eres imposible! –gritó con cólera en la voz, Shadow se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa retadora, después de lo acontecido el día anterior en el Tifón le asombraba bastante que ella haya sido capaz de golpearlo de esa forma.

-¿y qué si soy imposible? Tengo que admitir que me divierte mucho ponerte así –comentó con indiferencia en la voz, Lili parecía a punto de tirar rayos de la cabeza solo de la rabia

-creo que será mejor dejar a este par solos, niña –comentó Sonic al oído de la chiquilla, esta al quitarse la capucha dejó ver algo parecido a un humano, pero su piel era de color papel, sus ojos de un verde brillante y sus orejas parecían de elfo, su cabello era largo de color ocre y tenía facciones suaves

-yo... pienso lo mismo –concordó mirando a la eriza que aun no decía nada, solo parecía esperar el momento perfecto para estallar

-ven, te llevo –culminó el erizo para tomarla en brazos y salir del sitio en una estela azul, una vez que se fueron Lili por fin hizo explosión.

-¿cuál es tu problema? ¡deja que yo tome mis decisiones! –exclamó furiosa

-¿así como lo hiciste la última vez con aquel inútil del general contra el que peleabas? Vaya que tomas buenas decisiones –el tono que usaba Shadow era uno de clara ironía

-¿qué quieres de mí? ¿por qué insistes en humillarme de esa forma siempre? ¡Digo por favor, ha sido así desde que estábamos en Ark, si María no me hubiera contenido tantas veces ya te habría golpeado en muchas ocasiones –Lili dio un par de pasos para sentarse en un cristal del suelo

-pues porque es mi sello personal –respondió Shadow, caminó hacia la eriza y se quedó de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados, hubo un breve silencio, Lili puso una sonrisa triste y luego preguntó

-tú en realidad crees que soy débil, ¿verdad?, ¿Jaya me decía la verdad en cuanto a eso? –comentó Lili mientras giraba el rostro para el lado contrario de Shadow y se secaba un par de lagrimas

-siéndote sincero... eres débil no físicamente si no en tu mente, te dejas llevar muy rápido de lo que dicen los demás, eres fácilmente influenciable –agregó con tono seco Shadow, Lili no dejó de tener la mirada al lado contrario de Shadow, después de todo ya era suficiente humillante que le dijera en su propia cara que ella era débil como para también de paso la humille por llorar

-gracias, en serio gracias, no sé porque insistes en andar siempre detrás de mí para humillarme por cada error que cometo –dijo con mucho sarcasmo Lili

-si yo no te dijera las cosas de frente estoy seguro de que ese patético erizo no lo haría –comentó con indiferencia Shadow

-porque Sonic es diferente a ti... él es muy diferente, tú eres un insensible y un egoísta, si Sonic lo ha sido alguna vez es para defender a otros o para protegerlos, no para dañarlos –respondió Lili con indiferencia

-eres mala fingiendo enojo –agregó Shadow

-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? –Lili se puso de pie y desapareció tras una estela verde, Shadow la vio irse y con una sonrisa en el rostro terminó diciendo

-definitivamente –hablaba con indiferencia pero a la vez algo compasivo- nunca aprende de sus errores, tal como lo esperaba de ella

*por otro lado*

-y esta es la ciudad central, Qispi, nombrada así por una antigua cultura, se creía que eran seres formados de diamante o de cristal liquido –explicaba la pequeña Luna

-¿y cuanto lleva Lili aquí? –preguntó Sonic

-solo un día –respondió Luna

-¿y por que la han aceptado en tan solo un día? –siguió interrogando sonic

-por sus habilidades –Luna guarda un momento silencio- pasó algo mas o menos así...

*flash back*

Cuando unos hombres que llevaban unas especies de lanzas pasaban cerca de lo que parecía ser un templo vieron a una extraña criatura de color verde, se acercaron cautelosamente y pudieron ver que estaba inconsciente, pero entonces aparecieron dos figuras, ambas portaban una especie de capa de color verde esmeralda, que brillaba como si estuviera hecha de piedras preciosas con un filo de oro, se acercaron y la mas alta se arrodilló junto a Lili y con la mano le retiró unas púas que le cubrían el rostro

-llevadla adentro –comentó con cierto poderío, pasaron un par de horas y la eriza empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, tan pronto abrió los ojos se sentó para saber donde estaba, la habitación en la que permanecía era hermosa, estaba hecha con ciertos cristales y unas telas que a simple vista se dirían que eran como de terciopelo, de pronto es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer con orejas de elfo, cabello color rojo brillante, piel cobriza y unos ojos verde esmeralda se acercó diciendo

-ya has despertado –comentó la hermosa mujer

-¿usted me ha salvado? –preguntó la eriza

-así es, me llamo Zafiro, soy la dueña y señora del Templo de Qispi –respondió la mujer- tu no pareces de aquí ni pareces una persona normal, lo siento en tu aura

-yo me llamo Lilibeth Aya, pertenezco al planeta Mobius y soy... –pero antes de que dijera nada, la mujer puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la eriza y dijo

-eres la princesa del Templo del Diamante y contenedor de un poder, que no te corresponde poder usar ni aun deseándolo fuertemente... ¿no es así? –preguntó Zafiro, Lili algo asombrada asentó con la cabeza y la mujer volvió a hablar- debe ser duro llevar dentro de ti un poder que no te corresponde ni puedes usar aun si es para defender a quienes amas –al decir esto Lili la miró con asombro pero luego bajó la mirada con mucha tristeza en ella

-es como una maldición, una que nunca pude elegir si llevar o no... pero aun siendo así... es de cierta forma un privilegio –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer sonrió

-ven, necesito comprobar algo –y sin mas que esperar empezaron a caminar por el templo, llegaron a una puerta y ahí esperaban un par de guardias que tenían en las manos unas capas perfectamente dobladas- ponte una –y sin mas que esperar Lili sin preguntar lo hizo, tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba aquí pero se detuvo y dijo

-sé que nos estás siguiendo, tus pasos rebotan mas en un lugar tan amplio y vació como este –comentó Lili, de detrás de un pilar apareció una niña

-ella es mi hija, la princesa Luna –presentó Zafiro, la niña caminó hasta ponerse al lado de su madre, Lili sonrió cálidamente y la niña hizo lo mismo pero de forma tímida, continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde estaba una lanza suspendida en el aire, tenía un diamante enorme en la punta

-¿qué es? –curioseó Lili

-es la legendaria lanza Aphra, dice la leyenda que la lanza escogerá a su portador en el momento apropiado –respondió Zafiro

-espera mamá, todos lo han intentado, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta forastera podrá hacerlo? –preguntó la pequeña Luna

-cada uno tenemos un destino... y si mi sueño es correcto puede que este sea el de ella –respondió Zafiro

-¿sueño? –preguntó Lili

-soy una Yumeni, veo el futuro en los sueños y es algo que pasa en mi familia cada diez generaciones pero solo cuando algo es mas fuerte que el mismo destino mis predicciones no se cumplen–agregó Zafiro

-increíble, había oído leyendas y mitos de gente así en Mobius pero jamás había conocido a alguien así –comentó impresionada Lili

-solo hubo una Yumeni en toda la historia de Mobius, esa Yumeni era una princesa desterrada de Qispi por alta traición –respondió Zafiro

-¿alta traición?, es interesante, ¿qué clase de suceso fue? –siguió interrogando Lili

-uno grande que casi destruyó a todo este mundo, jamás se pensó que alguien tan bondadoso como lo fue ella pudiera hacer algo como esto –contaba la mujer

-increíble, pero volviendo al tema de la lanza, ¿qué quiere que haga? –Preguntó Lili

-intenta tomarla –respondió simplemente, Lili no entendió a que venía la orden, dio un par de pasos hacia la lanza y esta empezó a brillar cada vez mas fuerte a cada paso que Lili daba hacia ella, Lili se acercó y al tomar la lanza se sintió un fuerte viento por todo el sitio, los ojos de la eriza verde se volvieron ocres por un segundo y luego parpadeando cayó de rodillas abrazando la lanza

-¿por qué? –se preguntó en un murmullo inaudible, Zafiro se acercó y arrodillándose junto a ella dijo

-es tu destino que la lanza esté contigo siempre, pero este solo es el primer paso, el resto depende de ti –Lili abrazaba la lanza mientras mantenía un gesto de confusión y a la vez tristeza

*fin del flash back*

-Lili… -murmuró levemente Sonic, miró hacia el cielo y pronto reaccionó al oír

-esa es toda la historia, mi mamá cree en ella, y yo también debo hacerlo, por eso le pedí que fuese mi maestra y aceptó –concluyó de contar Luna

-ella viaja conmigo y mis amigos, siento tener que decirte esto pero necesito a mi hermana a mi lado –respondió algo ausente Sonic, estaba muy raro

-pero nosotros también la necesitamos, mamá dijo que se aproximaban terribles acontecimientos –comentaba Luna

-dejémosla elegir... –concluyó no muy seguro Sonic, entonces un viento agitó el sitio, ambos se voltearon y vieron ahí a la eriza verde, esta tenía un gesto un poco deformado, ¿por qué? Parecía impasible, pero a la vez tan asustada, tan insegura, además de esto se le notaba muy decidida, era un mar de emociones, para Sonic no fue muy difícil verlo sin embargo estaba curioso por saber que emoción o que sentimiento predominaba mas en ella, trataba de adivinarlo hasta que...

-necesito hablarte a solas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –comentó la eriza, esta vez su semblante se cambió sorpresivamente a la serenidad, Sonic asentó y ambos caminaron hasta una zona donde no había nada mas que cristales, Lili se sentó en uno mientras Sonic prefirió quedarse de pie frente a ella

-entonces –Sonic solo quiso decir eso pues sabía que ella le entendía a cortas palabras

-¿recuerdas lo que había dicho la general de los Trijnix con la que nos topamos aquella noche? –preguntó Lili

-si te refieres a lo de el tal Jaya y tú, lo recuerdo a la perfección –respondió Sonic

-ella no mentía, en ese momento debí haber estado peleando con Jaya, y lo hice hasta cierto punto

-¿hasta cierto punto? –Sonic se había interesado en el tema como es natural, Lili sonrió con ironía y cierta amargura mientras bajaba la mirada

-perdí –fue lo único que dijo la eriza, Sonic no cambió su rostro serio ni reaccionó de ninguna forma, solo giró su vista hasta la derecha

-¿qué pasó? –quiso saber

-no mucho... –tras decir esto le relató toda la batalla, la intervención de Shadow y demás, Sonic no dijo nada, solo se puso rojo de la rabia, ¿quien se creía Shadow para hablarse así a Lili? Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lili

-Sonic... mi pregunta es, ¿piensas que soy débil? –preguntó Lili, Sonic se quedó sin habla ante la pregunta- respóndeme con sinceridad

-algo como eso –repuso después de un breve silencio- no es fácil de decir... –tras decir esto, vio que Lili sonreía tristemente

-creo que Shadow tenía razón... "si yo no te dijera las cosas de frente estoy seguro de que ese patético erizo no lo haría" me dijo –contestó Lili, Sonic pudo notar en su rostro un agudo dolor, aunque ella no lo demostrara sabía que era así

-Lili, te seré honesto –dijo de pronto, para sorpresa de la eriza, Sonic- eres débil... –comentó, Lili bajó la mirada hasta que escuchó- pero eres débil porque te dejas llevar muy fácilmente de lo que piensan los demás, te dejas manipular muy rápido

-lo sé –dijo ella- Shadow me dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero de otra forma

-Shadow es un idiota –repuso Sonic con cierto fastidio en la voz

-puede que sí, puede que no –respondió Lili-sin embargo, en realidad la idiota aquí soy yo por haberle salvado la vida

-¿cuándo pasó? –preguntó el erizo

-a Shadow no... a Jaya –Sonic de Nuevo se quedó helado

-¡¿qué le salvaste la vida a un enemigo? –preguntó asombrado y enojado a la vez- ¡como se te ocurre! –preguntó, Lili bajó la mirada

-no lo sé –respondió simplemente

-¿cuando sucedió? –quiso saber Sonic

-el edificio se empezó a colapsar después de que yo rompí esa esmeralda falsa y ustedes destruyeran ese generador, ¿recuerdas? En ese momento dejé a Shadow y a Jaya peleando entre sí… volví para cerciorarme de que Shadow estaba bien pero cuando llegué ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, Rouge se llevó a Shadow y yo…

*Flash back*

-_Rouge, llévate a Shadow, debo hacer algo antes de salir de aquí_ –dijo Lili, el sitio se estaba haciendo pedazos

-_No hace falta que me lo digas _–dijo Rouge, tomó a Shadow haciéndole como muleta humana y salió del sitio rápidamente, no quedaba mucho tiempo, el lugar ya casi estaba totalmente destruido y las salidas estaban bloqueadas, Lili rodeó su cuello con el brazo de Jaya y sacando su esmeralda citó "_Control de caos ya_" y desaparecieron en un destello mientras un escombro caía donde ellos habían estado, luego reaparecieron en otra parte del planeta cerca de un lago, Lili lo dejó ahí y se acercó al lago mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativamente.

-_¿Por qué rescatarme? _–le preguntó Jaya que ya había despertado, estaba un poco adolorido, ella no le miro y se mantuvo un momento en silencio

-_No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, solo lo hice y ya _–dijo sonando algo indiferente.

-_Todo tiene su porque _–le comentó Jaya

-_Pues esto no _–le respondió Lili, entonces sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Jaya, era una esmeralda-_no es lo que piensas, es una de las esmeraldas falsas que estaban dentro del generador, creí que querrías conservarla como recuerdo así que la recogí, adiós, ¡control caos!_

*fin del flash back*

Sonic de Nuevo no dijo nada al respecto, solo se quedó en silencio sin mirar a Lili y finalmente dijo

-ahora me toca hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué te fuiste del Tifón sin decirme nada? –preguntó Sonic

-si te lo hubiera dicho me ibas a intentar detener por todos los medios posibles –respondió Lili

-Lilibeth Aya, si en algo valoras la amistad que hemos tenido durante tanto tiempo por lo menos deberías considerar que tengo derecho de saberlo... y mas cuando Shadow está de por medio –Sonic cruzó los brazos un momento- además tengo una segunda pregunta que hacerte... ¿volverás al Tifón? –Lili bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de Sonic

-no –respondió sin mas, Sonic se puso aun mas serio

-dame una buena razón –agregó, Lili se paró a una distancia prudente de él y extendió ambas manos, entonces en la frente de Lili salió el símbolo omega y un aire empezó a tomar la forma de una lanza, tan pronto esta adquirió la forma deseada la tomó y el aire se disipó, se volteó a Sonic y simplemente dijo

-esta lanza... de alguna forma esta lanza me permitió ver por un ínfimo segundo mi futuro... y es algo que no puedes evitar, y para que ese futuro se cumpla debo viajar sola, además, no se controlar esta lanza y para lograrlo... necesito hacerlo por mí misma, si me quedara en el tifón, corro el riesgo de lastimar a alguien y entiende, que si eso pasa jamás me lo perdonaré –concluyó Lili

-pero no puedo dejarte viajar sola, ¿sabes lo que Knuckles me haría si lo hago? ¿tienes idea de lo que sentirán los demás si te permito irte? Lilibeth, estas siendo egoísta, no lo digo ni por mí ni por Knuckles, lo digo por toda la tripulación del Tifón azul –comentó Sonic serio

-perdóname Sonic pero no hay marcha atrás, me iré por mi cuenta, así debe ser –reprochó Lili

-entiéndeme ahora tú a mí, no te dejaré ir –respondió desafiante el erizo, Lili presionó la lanza en su puño

-¿es tu última palabra? –preguntó Lili, Sonic solo asentó como respuesta, cuando menos se lo esperó, Lili tomó la lanza y levantándola en su mano la hizo girar en la misma para luego dirigir la punta hacia Sonic con el fin de atacarlo, este saltó para esquivar el ataque lo mas rápido que fue capaz

-¿qué haces? –preguntó Sonic

-si no me dejas ir por las buenas, me iré por las malas –respondió desafiante Lili, Sonic lo comprendió todo

-entonces, si es así como quieres que sean las cosas... ¡que así sea! –comentó Sonic para lanzarse contra Lili la cual hizo lo mismo, era un duelo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, primero, quiero hacerles una aclaración, en vez de llamar a Lili Lilibeth the hedgehog preferí cambiarle el nombre a Lilibeth Aya, ¿por qué? Porque un buen escritor me recomendó que no dejara su nombre así de simple y tan típico, aclaro que Aya significa Alma en Aimara seguro sabrán el porque de este nombre, pero durante el fic Sonic la llamó "Lilibeth Aya" aclaro que Sonic es el único que la llama así y solo lo hace cuando se enoja con ella (como un hermano mayor propiamente XD) ahora a lo siguiente...

ADELANTO...

Lili y Sonic son obligados a parar su lucha cuando sucede algo inesperado, se jugarán muchas cosas pero sobre todo, se perderá una vida, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Lili se irá por su cuenta? ¿Sonic se lo va a impedir?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UNA DECISIÓN, TOMANDO RUMBOS DISTINTOS TERCERA PARTE!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


	9. una decision III

Hola, pues quería dar un anuncio, para los que tienen DA, voy a pasar el fic allá, no, no lo voy a dejar de publicar aquí, solo aviso que no se preocupen si llegan a encontrar capítulos allá, pero les aviso que lo voy a publicar en el profile de Amy/Eli por lo cual no se extrañen si quien lo publica es Eli-The-hedgehog, ahora, el concurso se canceló ya que nadie entró, así que vamos con este cap del fanfic y saludos a todos, una cosa más, me di cuenta que mis primeros capítulos estaban hechos un desastre en cuanto a la redacción, así que decidí volverlos a escribir modificando, quitando y poniendo cosas que son de importancia, por lo que agradecería que volvieran a leer los capítulos primeros

**bEn el capítulo anterior de Sonic x la Historia se Repite... /b**

Lili se lanza contra Sonic peleando fieramente para poder irse por su cuenta, antes de ello tiene una interesante plática con Shadow acerca de lo acontecido recientemente con Jaya, donde Lilibeth supera su miedo a Shadow y lo cambia por ira, ¿Lili logrará lo que quiere? ¿Sonic la detendrá? ¿qué pasará con Shadow?

¡descúbranlo en un momento!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth que es de Amy/Eli y Eli the genie que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Sega, Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

bSonic X: la historia se repite/b

b**Capítulo 9: Una decisión, tomando rumbos distintos parte 3**/b

Sonic y Lili se lanzaron uno contra el otro, ya era un duelo, sin embargo Lili se dio cuenta de que podía esquivar con facilidad los ataques por lo cual cuando se separaron habló

-Sonic, sé que no estás peleando en serio conmigo

-No quisiera que esto se resolviera así

-entonces déjame ir, tengo que hacerlo

-No mientras seas quien eres, sabes tan bien como yo que si algo te pasa será perjudicial para todos

-lo sé y lo tengo en cuenta, pero lo que debo hacer es más importante, y es necesario además

-¡No es pretexto!

-En ese caso lo lamento

Y como Sonic predijo, intentar discutir con ella era inútil, Lili se abalanzó sobre Sonic logrando hacerle un corte en la mejilla con la lanza, pero en el momento menos inesperado la soltó y esta desapareció en una cortina de humo, el erizo entendió que quería una batalla limpia y si eso quería eso tendría, puso una mano de apoyo en el suelo para girar sobre su propio eje y al instante impulsarse para poder dar un salto quedando frente a Lili, lanzó una patada velozmente, tanto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la eriza que salió disparada contra un cristal agrietándolo, se deslizó hasta el suelo, cuando ya pudo abrir los ojos vio que Sonic se acercaba a toda velocidad y sus intenciones no eran otras que las de atacar, tan rápido como pudo, Lili rodó en el suelo para evitar el golpe del erizo que partió en dos el cristal de antes

-¡Cerca! –exclamó la eriza aliviada

-Opino igual –comentó Sonic con una sonrisa

Y al concluir esto, ambos volvieron a reiniciar la batalla, hasta que Sonic vio como la eriza daba un salto y caía para poder ejecutar una patada, se quitó del camino y ella calló causando un estruendo y levantando algo de humo, Chris, Knuckles y Tails que caminaban por la zona levantaron la mirada y vieron el humo que se alzaba cerca del bosque

-¡¿qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó sorprendido Knuckles

-no lo sé, pero está cerca de aquí –respondió Tails

-vamos a investigar –sugirió Chris

-¿Le avisamos a Sonic? –cuestionó el zorrito

-Le avisaremos si es algo que esté relacionado con los Trijnix –alegó Knuckles, los tres tomaron camino hacia donde habían visto el humo salir, y en otro sitio, el humo había captado la atención de cierto erizo noche que se dirigía hacia donde lo había visto. Al estar más cerca, Knuckles y compañía llegaron primero y sus expresiones de sorpresa no tenían precio.

-¿qué sucede aquí? –murmuró Tails con una sorpresa incomparable

Y no era para menos, el sitio estaba lleno de cráteres ocasionados por la pelea, y pronto vieron a Sonic y a Lili cruzando golpes hasta que el erizo le pudo conectar un puño en el estómago a Lili, casi al instante, la tomó de una mano y un pie y girando sobre su propio eje en un determinado punto la soltó, ella rodó por el suelo hasta estrellarse con una roca, incluso Knuckles no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿qué pasa? ¿es que se han vuelto locos? –Chris estaba tan sorprendido como los otros espectadores, del otro lado, Shadow había llegado y le interesaba en cierta medida lo que veía, jamás se habría tan siquiera imaginado que Sonic estaría luchando con Lili

-¡Sonic! ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos pasa aquí? –preguntó Knuckles, los espectadores vieron como Lili se levantaba pesadamente y de su mano algo brillaba, cuando se incorporó por completo, abrió la mano y vieron que era un ring

-¡ustedes! –llamó la eriza mirando a los tres personajes que no hace mucho habían llegado, puesto que Shadow estaba en un punto donde no podía ser visto- ¡si no quieren salir lastimados, les sugiero que se vayan! Esto será peligroso

Tan pronto como dijo eso lanzó al aire el ring y dando un salto lo tomó, para sorpresa de todos, incluso del mismo Sonic, las púas de Lili se levantaron y esta empezó a girar como un torbellino, Sonic casi al punto supo lo que venía.

-¡Cúbranse! –exclamó dirigiéndose a Knuckles, Tails y Chris, estos se ocultaron detrás de los árboles al igual que Sonic, del torbellino salieron unas especies de agujas pero no eran eso, eran las púas de Lili y se podría decir a simple vista que estaban afiladas, después de un momento cayó al suelo deteniendo el ataque, clavó una rodilla en el piso y empezó a jadear, Sonic hizo reaparición y era claro que también se sentía cansado, no tanto como la eriza, pero si agitado.

-¿te das por vencida? –cuestionó el erizo

-esa no es una opción –respondió Lili

-¡paren con esto! –exclamó Tails

-¡¿qué les sucede a ambos? –interrogó Chris

-un pequeño asunto familiar –dijo de forma despreocupada Sonic

-nada más que eso –concordó Lili

-¿asunto familiar? ¿asunto familiar que resuelven de esta forma? –indagó el zorrito amarillo

-lo intenté por las buenas –expuso Lili- y Sonic no aceptó

-es algo que no entra en discusión, no puedes hacerlo –habló el erizo azul

-¿hacer? ¿a que se refieren? –quiso saber Chris

-es una larga historia –respondió Lili con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a relatar todo lo referente a la razón de su pelea

En tanto ellos arreglaban eso, por otro lado las dos genios de la mil y una noche seguían sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos hasta que algo las sacó de ellos bruscamente, un humo morado que ya tan familiar les era rodeó la barrera, como si fuera ácido lentamente empezó a evaporarla

-¡Shahra!, ¡él está aquí! –exclamó Elizabeth algo asustada

-Lo sé –agregó con tono preocupado Shahra, el humo evaporó por completo la barrera de ambas genios y ambas se pusieron en guardia, miraron atónitas como el genio se materializaba frente a ellas.

-¡par de traidoras! –exclamó el genio

-¿traidoras? Por favor Erazor, eso ni tú mismo te lo crees –Elizabeth quería sonar valiente, pero ante esa mirada cruel del genio no sabía si realmente su cara reflejaba odio o miedo

-¡eres MÍ creación, como tal debes obedecerme, ambas deben hacerlo! –Erazor estallaba en ira

-no más, no permitiré que te adueñes de los Anillos Mundiales –rebatió la genio con forma de eriza, entonces, el humo envolvió sorpresivamente a ambas y como tentáculos las empezó a comprimir cada vez más, mientras esto pasaba, Shahra usando sus nuevos poderes, estableció una conexión telepática con el erizo.

-_Sonic, Erazor nos encontró..._

-_Espera, ¿qué? _–el erizo oía la voz de Shahra y si lo que había oído era correcto...- _¿qué está sucediendo?_

-_quiere los Anillos Mundiales, Elizabeth porta uno que le robó en el mundo de las mil y una noches, necesitamos tu ayuda_

-_Rayos _–tras pensar eso, Sonic se dirigió a los otros- no hay tiempo para esto, el tifón está bajo ataque

-¡¿qué? –exclamaron todos por igual, Shadow que estaba aun fuera de la vista de los otros empezó a escuchar.

-¿atacado? ¿por quien? ¿cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Lili

-Shahra de alguna forma se comunicó conmigo, es Erazor, y las tiene a ambas

-Busca los Anillos Mundiales, ¿no es así? –indagó Knuckles

-alguna de las dos debe tener uno para que ande tras ellas –supuso Tails

-o incluso puede ser pura y simple venganza, Elizabeth y Shahra tienen pasado con Erazor –comentó Sonic

-¿pasado? –interrogó Chris

-si, no sé mucho sobre qué relación llevaba Shahra con él y tampoco quise insistirle para que me lo contara, en cuanto a Elizabeth, ella fue maldecida por Erazor –continuó el erizo azul

-¿qué dices? ¿maldecida? –interrogó el equidna

-Erazor es uno de los genios mas poderosos de las mil y una noches razón por la cual puede crear maldiciones, por ejemplo, cuando me lo encontré por primera vez quiso lanzarle a Shahra la "Maldición de la Llama del juicio", sin embargo cuando iba a ser golpeada me atravesé recibiendo yo la maldición la cual consistía básicamente en que si no encontraba los Anillos Mundiales y derrotaba a Erazor antes de que la flama en mi pecho se extinga al hacerlo iba a morir –explicaba el erizo azul

-¿y en que consiste la maldición de Elizabeth? –cuestionó Lili

-su maldición consiste –siguió explicando seriamente el erizo- en "ser la genio antropomorfa eternamente"

-¿qué? –exclamaron todos por igual

-en el camino se los explicaré, de momento debemos apresurarnos a salvarlas –sin nada más que decir todos emprendieron la marcha, Lili corriendo a súper velocidad junto a Sonic, Chris empleando el reloj que cambia de formas se transformó en Tails y con el verdadero entre ambos ayudaban a Knuckles.

Volviendo al Tifón Azul, las cosas iban de mal a peor, Shahra ya no pudo seguir soportando y cayó desmayada, la única que seguía consciente (y eso lo atribuía a su nueva apariencia) era Elizabeth, pero a ese paso no iba a soportar más que Shahra.

-no te preocupes, te haré sufrir aun mucho más –sentenció Erazor, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza soltando así a las dos genios- ¿quién ha sido? –cuestionó furibundo, detrás suyo estaba una eriza rosa de brazos cruzados

-he sido yo, ¿algún problema? –indagó desafiante la eriza

-me la vas a pagar, chiquilla –antes de que Erazor tan siquiera reaccionara, en ambas manos de Amy apareció un martillo y dando un enorme salto hizo a ambos girar rápidamente en sus manos para lanzar el de la izquierda seguido con el de la derecha, ambos golpearon a Erazor mientras que la eriza cayó al suelo perfectamente.

-¡buen golpe, Amy! –oyó decir de una voz conocida, se giró emocionada para ver que los otros iban llegando, pero corrió a abrazar a su amado erizo azul

-gracias Sonic –dijo alegremente la eriza, Sonic sonrió también de una forma alegre.

-si me disculpas... es de mala educación no atender a tus invitados, y menos los que llegan de sorpresa –bromeó Sonic haciendo suavemente a un lado a Amy, luego se dirigió a Erazor- tiempo sin vernos, Erazor, ¿cómo lo pasaste encerrado en tu lámpara? Que a todo esto ¿dónde está?

-eso no te importa, rata –respondió Erazor, Sonic se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente para agregar

-Oh bueno, solo trataba de hacer plática, ahora –se pone serio- dame lo mejor que tengas.

-te arrepentirás –habló entre dientes el genio, sin embargo en un acto sumamente fugaz, miró a las dos genios que seguían desconcertadas en el suelo y sacando su espada de su vaina un anillo de llamas lo rodeó para dirigirlo hacia donde estas estaban, las llamas se dispersaron por el lugar ocasionando que Sonic tomara rápidamente a Amy en brazos para sacarla de ahí mientras Chris y Tails levantaban a Knuckles por los aires, cuando las llamas desaparecieron Erazor sonrió victorioso, pero al dispersarse la cortina de humo que se apoderó del campo de batalla gruñó frustrado, frente a ambas genios estaba la eriza verde parada firmemente, su mano derecha reposaba en su cadera y en cuanto a la restante sostenía de manera muy altiva una lanza con un cristal en la punta superior, la punta inferior de la lanza reposaba en el suelo.

-lo lamento –comentó la eriza con una amplia sonrisa- ¡pero fallaste!

-condenada rata verde –la frustración de Erazor era notoria.

-¡nadie insulta así a Lili! –exclamó Sonic, en un momento trató de hacer un Homing Attack que aunque impactó con Erazor al parecer no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle un daño realmente serio.

-no me asustas, rata, sin los Anillos Mundiales en tu poder no puedes dañarme –se burló Erazor

-eso está por verse –respondió Sonic desafiante, miró de una forma especial a Lili y esta simplemente asentó con la cabeza- veamos si puedes hacer frente a esto –dicho esto, Sonic se dirige a Tails- ¡Tails, necesito un ring!

-¡a la orden! –exclamó el zorrito, sacó el ring de una mochila que llevaba oculta entre sus colas y finalmente agregó- ¡todo tuyo! –para lanzar el brillante objeto que Sonic al instante cogió, este empezó a brillar en la mano del erizo iluminando de paso su rostro, el erizo saltó y empezó a girar velozmente.

-¡Spin Dash! –dicho esto se lanzó contra Erazor haciéndolo retroceder en el aire, sin mencionar que el ataque de Sonic estaba ocasionando serias quemaduras en el pecho del genio, Sonic se hizo hacia atrás cesando el ataque- todo tuyo, hermanita

-será un placer –respondió Lili sonriendo alegremente, su lanza se había ido y de su bolsillo extrajo el ring que había usado minutos antes contra Sonic, empezó a girar sobre su propio eje haciendo un torbellino verde que se tragó a Erazor, dentro del torbellino, como estaba volando, giró sin control tratando desesperadamente de salir, sin embargo para sorpresa suya en un salto Lili quedó frente a él suspendida en el aire, aun cuando giraba podía verla.

-y por habernos llamado a Sonic y a mí "Ratas" no me voy a contener –exclamó la eriza, levantó en el aire su mano y saliendo un símbolo omega un humo salió de su palma para tomar la forma de una lanza.

-¿crees que esa tonta lanza me va a detener? –cuestionó burlón Erazor, pudo notar que las pupilas de la chica cambiaron de color a un brillante ocre.

-no lo creo –rebatió la eriza, su sonrisa cambió por una de satisfacción- lo hará –sin más que decir la punta de la lanza destelló de color verde brillante y haciéndola girar en su mano la deslizó un par de veces de lado a lado haciéndole tres cortadas en el pecho y dos en la espalda a Erazor que dio una exclamación de dolor.

-¡¿cómo es posible? –la sorpresa de Erazor era enorme

-no creas que yo no sabía acerca de tu inmunidad, Sonic nos platicó de camino acá mucho de ti, sin embargo, cabe mencionar que tú eras inmortal dentro de tu mundo, pero ¿qué crees? Ya no estás en tú mundo, estás en el nuestro y aquí vas a jugar bajo nuestras reglas –Lili volvió a atacarlo.

Fuera del torbellino, por otro lado, Shahra y Elizabeth se reponían de lo acontecido con Erazor, cuando Shahra despertó vio a su lado al erizo azul.

-¿qué? –cuestionó adolorida

-en resumen te desmayaste y yo vine a rescatarlas con ayuda de Lili –explica Sonic, sin poderlo evitar Shahra abraza a Sonic.

-¡gracias, maestro! –exclamó más tranquila

-oye, creí que habíamos resuelto eso de llamarme "maestro" –comentó burlón el erizo, a lo lejos, echando humo por los oídos estaba Amy, no soportaba ver a Sonic siendo abrazado por alguien que no fuera ella.

-¿y donde está Erazor? –indagó Eli

-Ah, pues justo ahí –señala el torbellino verde que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí- como ya te dije, Lili me está ayudando con él

Después de unos segundos, el torbellino cesó y la eriza cayó perfectamente de pie, la punta de su lanza goteaba un liquido pesado de color rojo, y para sorpresa de ambas genios, Erazor estaba en el aire con varias cortadas en el pecho, espalda (como recordarán, dentro del torbellino Erazor giraba sin control) brazos y una en la mejilla izquierda, Shahra involuntariamente empezó a temblar y Sonic lo notó en un segundo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la genio que al instante lo miró.

-tranquila –fue la única palabra que salió de boca de Sonic, Shahra lo miró con ojos brillantes y de nuevo por un impulso misterioso volvió a abrazarlo, Sonic no dijo nada, solo puso una mano en la espalda de Shahra, él sabía que era duro para ella aun ver a Erazor de esa forma.

-no lo entiendo –habló temblorosamente Elizabeth- él... creí que era...

-¿inmune? –interrumpió Sonic- lo es, pero solo en su mundo, en el mío él jugará bajo mis reglas

-malditos sean –expuso el genio- escúchame bien, rata azul, así sea lo último que haga –en un momento una flama que al punto Sonic, Shahra y Elizabeth reconocieron apareció en la mano de Erazor- así sea lo último que haga, me encargaré de que sientas mi venganza

Sin más que decir, Erazor lanzó la flama con dirección al erizo, este se puso velozmente frente a Shahra para que ella no se viera afectada, pero para sorpresa de todos quien se atravesó esta vez en el camino fue...

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó Sonic sorprendido, en el pecho de la genio apareció la llama refulgiendo, ella abrió los ojos y siguió.

-¡no dejaré que toques a mi maestro! –la mirada de Elizabeth estaba llena de decisión y odio, aunque muy en el fondo de sus irises se reflejaba el miedo, Erazor sonrió con algo de trabajo.

-eso no importa, con el tiempo también ibas a morir, así que me conformo con que por lo menos pude cobrar una vida, jamás lograran vencerme antes de que esa flama se extinga

-lo sé –respondió cortamente la eriza-genio, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a flotar suavemente en el aire y a una gran velocidad se acercó a Erazor, todos incluyendo al genio se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿qué planea? –cuestionó incrédulo el equidna, sin embargo, en un giro todavía mas inesperado, Eli pasó justo al lado del genio sin tan siquiera tocarlo

-¿qué diablos fue eso? –indagó entre risas burlonas Erazor, pero se detuvo al instante cuando Eli sacó de detrás de su espalda un libro de aspecto antiguo- ¡devuélveme mi libro, ladrona!

-si a ladrones nos referimos –comentó la eriza- entonces el único ladrón aquí eres tú –dicho esto, puso el libro frente a sí abierto, como si tuviera mente propia el libro comenzó a flotar frente a la eriza que moviendo la mano derecha en un acto un tanto grácil, hizo que las paginas se corrieran para empezar a recitar algo en un extraño lenguaje, alrededor de Erazor aparecieron seis flamas, tres de color verde y tres de color amarillas, en un instante una especie de láser rojo empezó a unir cada llama haciendo una especie de estrella en la que en medio quedó el genio atrapado.

-nos vemos, Erazor –y tan pronto Elizabeth dijo esto pronunció una palabra que nadie pudo comprender, las llamas crecieron creando una especie de barrera que al dispersarse dejó ver que Erazor había desaparecido, pudieron ver como el humo se dirigió hacia Elizabeth y como una flecha atravesó su pecho saliendo por su espalda con un color café para luego envolver el libro cuyos bordes destellaron del color del humo y pasando a cerrarse por sí solo, la chica entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a caer del cielo.

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó Sonic, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó debajo de ella para poder de esta forma atraparla en sus brazos, estaba inconsciente, al poco tiempo el libro se desplomó cayendo frente a Sonic, pudo notar que en la portada del libro había una simbología muy extraña y su dorso tenía unas letras destellando en un vivo rojo- _¿ese libro será...?_

-¡Elizabeth! –llamó Shahra llegando con el erizo azul y la mencionada

-está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento –explicó Sonic- lo que me recuerda, Shahra, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, lo que sea, Maestro –invitó Shahra

-ese libro –señala con la mirada el libro de antes- ¿sabes lo que es o para que sirve?

-bueno, ese libro es el que la civilización de la cual Elizabeth proviene debía cuidar, según ella misma me dijo, cuando el hombre que robó el libro trajo a Erazor, una vez que pidió el deseo 1000, Erazor le quitó el libro para poder buscar otras formas de adueñarse del reino de las Noches de Arabia, Elizabeth entonces quiso quitárselo antes de que volviera al libro de los cuentos, pero Erazor lanzó sobre ella la maldición y la encerró junto con él obligándola a servirle

-¿a servirle? ¿es parte de la maldición? –cuestionó curioso Sonic, mientras ellos hablaban los otros venían acercándose

-lo lamento, Maestro, pero hay cosas que desconozco –respondió Shahra algo culpable

-está bien, lo entiendo –hace una pausa durante la cual los otros llegaron y se situaron junto a ellos aunque a cierta distancia para no incomodarlos- lo que me recuerda, ¿sabes que pasó con la lámpara de Erazor?

-me temo que no, cuando encontró la forma de descifrar ese libro de magia negra, se encargó de esconder su lámpara, aunque aun no me explico como es que el libro tomó parte de tu mundo, o quién se atrevió a liberar a Erazor o por qué –Shahra tenía un gesto de aflicción

-¿y que hay de tu anillo? –cuestionó Sonic

-en cuanto a mi anillo –prosiguió Shahra, de su espalda sacó un anillo antiguo- está aquí, pero me sentiría mejor si lo llevaras contigo.

-para mí siempre es un placer tenerte a mi lado, Shahra –agregó tan bondadoso como suele ser el Erizo- pero deja que desocupe un poco mis manos –comentó bromista haciendo clara referencia a Elizabeth que seguía dormida en los brazos de Sonic.

-jamás vas a comportarte serio, ¿verdad, Maestro? –cuestionó divertida Shahra

-jamás vas a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿verdad, Shahra? –interrogó en respuesta Sonic mientras arqueaba una ceja en un gesto un tanto acusatorio y divertido, ambos involuntariamente rompieron a reír, Amy presionaba sus puños, estaba totalmente enojada ante lo que veía y Tails y Chris se percataron de ello.

-uy, parece ser que anda furiosa –susurró Chris a Tails en el oído

-yo diría –contestó de la misma forma el zorrito- que una bomba enorme está a punto de estallar.

-ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, así que deberíamos continuar viajando –propuso Sonic dirigiéndose a todos

-¿qué hay de ese genio? –cuestionó Knuckles

-eso debemos preguntárselo a Elizabeth, pero de momento no nos sirve de nada preocuparnos por esa cuestión –alegó el erizo azul.

-entonces –habló Chris- ¿esa es la "Maldición de la Llama del Juicio"?

El semblante de Shahra se tornó triste al recordar que Elizabeth había recibido la maldición en lugar de Sonic, y este último cambió su expresión por una seria y a la vez algo culpable.

-sí –respondió Shahra

-¿cuánto tiempo de vida tiene? –siguió interrogando Lili, Amy miró asombrada a la eriza

-¡Lili! ¿en donde te habías metido? –indagó molesta Amy, Lili puso una sonrisa algo tonta

-bueno, al parecer me les adelanté un poco, acabe en este planeta por accidente –respondió Lili- pero volviendo al tema de Elizabeth, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

-no lo sé con exactitud, como dije antes, en el mundo de las Noches de Arabia las cosas eran diferentes, sin embargo ya no estamos en el cuento, así que no sé que tanto durará la maldición antes de concretarse –explica Sonic

-de cualquier forma –intervino Shahra- debemos encontrar lo más pronto posible los Anillos Mundiales para poder encerrar a Erazor y devolver a la normalidad las páginas del libro.

-y ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlos? –cuestionó Tails

-Sonic es el único capaz de sentir los Siete Anillos Mundiales, al igual que es el único que puede entender su poder, cuando estemos cerca de uno Sonic podrá sentir su presencia –contaba la genio

-bueno, no hay tiempo que perder en tal caso –sugirió Knuckles- quizá si nos damos prisa tal vez aun tengamos una oportunidad de revertir la maldición

-Knuckles tiene razón, quizá en este mundo la maldición dure un poco más –corroboró Chris

-entonces manos a la obra –respondió Sonic, al regresar a la nave los esperaban Luna y la princesa.

-gracias por todo, pero es tiempo de que yo me vaya –dijo Lili de forma educada

-me vas a hacer mucha falta, maestra –comentó Luna, Lili se paró frente a ella y se puso a su altura.

-estoy segura de que podrás ingeniártelas para volverte más fuerte, quizá nos volvamos a ver en el futuro, y cuando eso pase, creo que me sentiré orgullosa del progreso que llegues a hacer –Lili sonríe al igual que Luna.

-es cierto –dijo Luna para sacar una bolsa, era un poco grande y se la dio a Lili

-¿qué es esto? –cuestionó curiosa la eriza verde

-es cristal líquido –respondió la princesa- sabiéndolo moldear, pueden crearse armas o incluso vestimentas, a pesar de ser líquido es muy resistente, ojalá te sea de ayuda.

-gracias, alteza –Lili hace una reverencia, Luna se acerca a Sonic.

-por favor, cuida de mi maestra –pidió inocentemente

-no te preocupes, te prometo que la voy a cuidar, palabra de erizo azul –Sonic pone una sonrisa alegre, Luna sonríe por igual- andando, Lili

-sí –ambos entraron al Tifón no sin antes darles una última mirada a Luna y a la princesa, el Tifón despegó y pronto dejaron atrás al planeta. Sonic y Lili iban caminando por el pasillo cuando el erizo se decidió a hablar.

-¿renunciaste a tu idea? –cuestionó Sonic

-no exactamente –replicó la eriza- pero por ahora, lo mas conveniente es que me quede cerca por si llegan a necesitar mi ayuda –pone un gesto triste- Elizabeth se sacrificó por ti, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es ayudarla a encontrar los Anillos Mundiales y restaurar su mundo.

-... lo sé –agregó el erizo- es bueno tenerte de vuelta

-gracias –después de eso nadie volvió a hablar, una vez ya en el espacio, Sonic fue hasta la habitación en la que habían puesto a Elizabeth y al entrar se encontró con Shahra que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿cómo sigue? –cuestionó

-está bien, solo sigue dormida –respondió Shahra, sin embargo casi al instante escucharon un quejido.

-¿anotaron la marca de la alfombra voladora que me arrolló? –preguntó algo adolorida Elizabeth

-no, creo que se nos pasó por alto –bromeó el erizo, Shahra soltó una risa- ¿cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien, gracias Maestro –alegó la eriza

-¡ay por favor!, ¿tú también? ¡Con eso de "Maestro" me hacen sentir de unos ochenta y tantos años! –volvió a bromear Sonic, ahora Shahra y Eli rompieron a reír juntas.

-lo que me recuerda –Shahra saca el anillo- promesa es promesa

-Oh sí, lo olvidaba –alegó Sonic, tomó el anillo y se lo puso en su muñeca- ¿estás feliz?

-ahora puedo sentirme mas tranquila –contestó Shahra.

-¿saben? Pensándolo bien, ¿qué clase de genio eres, Elizabeth? ¿de lámpara, de anillo...? –cuestionó Sonic

-soy una genio de botella –admitió Elizabeth

-¡a caramba! –exclamó el erizo- ahora si creo que lo he visto todo

-desgraciadamente, no sé donde pueda estar mi botella, cuando salí del libro la perdí –agregó la eriza algo triste

-seguro que la encontraremos, antes quiero que me respondas una cosa –pidió Sonic

-por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas? –interrogó curiosa

-¿por qué te interpusiste cuando iba a recibir la "Maldición de la Llama del Juicio"?

-porque no podía permitir que mueras, a pesar de que nos hemos conocido hace poco, siento una gran estimación por ti, después de todo salvaste una vez el cuento y ahora luchas por salvarlo una segunda vez –Elizabeth sonríe

-pero ahora eres tú la que está en peligro de morir –rebatió Sonic

-quizá, sin embargo desde antes ya venía dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por ti de ser necesario, con que logres salvar el cuento, volver a encerrar a Erazor y devolver a Shahra sana y salva al libro, creo que eso será bastante recompensa para mí –relata la chica, Sonic sonrió con cierto orgullo y al mismo tiempo con algo de compasión.

-si es así, te haré una promesa a cambio del sacrificio que has hecho por mí –expuso el erizo para sorpresa de ambas genios- prometo que haré lo imposible por devolverle la paz al cuento, por mantener segura a Shahra y encerrar a Erazor de nuevo, y también prometo que mientras sigamos juntos haré a ambas sonreír hasta el final, no como su Maestro, sino como su amigo, como le dije a Shahra en una ocasión anterior, una aventura no es divertida para mi si es muy fácil

-Maestro –murmuró Elizabeth con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban- gracias... Sonic

-es una promesa –recalcó Sonic expendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella con el meñique levantado, la chica asentó y procedió a hacer lo mismo que Sonic y así sellaron la promesa, Shahra miraba sonriente la escena

-_... al final... Sonic no ha cambiado nada, siempre preocupándose por quienes lo rodean _–pensó Shahra tratando de no llorar- _si tan solo... hubiera podido ayudar a Erazor... si tan solo él hubiera sido igual de generoso y humilde como lo es Sonic... quizá hubiéramos regresado..._

-hay una cosa más que me gustaría preguntarte –habló Sonic de nuevo

-¿qué es? –cuestionó Elizabeth

-ese libro –señala con la mirada el libro antiguo que estaba en una mesita- ¿es el libro del que me habías relatado antes?

-así es –respondió Elizabeth

-¿qué clase de conjuro usaste sobre Erazor? –interrogó curioso el erizo

-lo transporté a otro lugar –Elizabeth hace una pausa- el conjuro que ejecuté tiene por objetivo transportar a una persona.

-y ¿dónde está ahora?

-bueno, no sabía a donde transportarlo, así que dejé que el libro decidiera su suerte

-¿el libro?

-el libro tiene... ¿cómo decirlo?... mente propia, se dice que cada vez que alguien usa el libro, como pago por los favores prestados, el libro toma el conocimiento y la sabiduría de quién lo usó, y de no encontrar algo valioso en la mente del usuario, entonces toma su energía o en el peor o mejor de los casos incluso su sangre –relató la genio

-entiendo, ¿qué es lo que tomó de ti? –cuestionó todavía mas curioso Sonic

-no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, el hechizo que usé es de un nivel bajo así que no es mucho lo que perdí –respondió con una sonrisa la genio

-menos mal, ahora empieza la búsqueda de los Anillos Mundiales –exclamó sonriente el erizo

-cuenta conmigo, Maestro –agregó alegremente Elizabeth

-estoy dispuesta a seguirte, Maestro –concordó Shahra, Sonic puso un gesto un tanto infantil

-¡Y dale de nuevo con eso! –comentó Sonic con un enojo muy cómico, las dos genios soltaron una carcajada, Sonic miró la flama que ardía en el pecho de Elizabeth- _me siento culpable sabiendo que la maldición era para mí y no para ella, pero a cambio, haré todo lo posible e imposible para salvar su mundo..._

Ya dejando claro la situación, Elizabeth, Shahra y Sonic se dedicaron a platicar alegremente como tres buenos amigos, pero fuera de la habitación alguien temblaba con notable ira...

*En otro lugar*

Shadow miraba pensativamente el espacio... pero no era eso lo que realmente miraba, lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era una sola interrogante...

-_... ¿por qué no era capaz de mirarla en aquella ocasión? _–de lo que Shadow hacía referencia, era de aquella noche en la que fue hasta el Tifón con intención de interrogar a Lili- _cuando empezó a llorar y temblar... por primera vez me sentí vulnerable... ¿qué diablos pasa conmigo?_

A la distancia, Rouge miraba a Shadow, curiosa de saber que era lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

¡Miren nada más! ¡Es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho! Estoy sumamente feliz por eso, saludos para todos los que aun me leen y después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a publicar un nuevo capítulo, por cierto, saludos especiales y afectuosos para mi Maestro DarkTailsXZ y para alguien que ya tiene por sí solo el título, Master The Hedgehog, lamento mucho el mal rato que te hice pasar hace tiempo y ¿cuándo sigues con The Chaos Tournament? Me dejaste en ascuas, ¿Lili está muerta? ¿cómo se va a reconciliar con Shadow? ¡Rayos, ando muy hipe! XD, pero tómate tu tiempo.

Ahora, voy a aclarar unos cuantos puntos:

Primero: en este capítulo pudimos ver que Shahra y Elizabeth llaman a Sonic "Maestro" en cuanto a ello, en el juego Sonic and the Secret Rings, Shahra siempre lo llama así porque, según lo que leí, ella llama "Maestro" al portador de su anillo, sin embargo, Sonic como es tan bondadoso y humilde (en este cap usé esas dos palabras para describir a Sonic XD es por eso que amo a ese erizo azul) siempre le pide que lo llame por su nombre.

Segundo: pudimos ver que Erazor llamó a Sonic "Rata", es así como lo llama siempre en Sonic and The Secret Rings. (Recalco literalmente: **Erazor:** "You must be that blue rat that just got added to the story.". **Sonic:** "enough with that "rat" stuff already! Seriously! I'm a Hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!". )  
(**Traducido: Erazor:** "tú debes ser esa rata azul que fue solo añadida a la historia". **Sonic:** "¡Termina ya con eso de "rata"! ¡En serio! ¡Soy un erizo! ¡E-RI-ZO!")

Tercero: en cierta parte del cap, Sonic le hizo una promesa a Elizabeth a cambio de su sacrificio (**Sonic: "**prometo que mientras sigamos juntos haré a ambas sonreír hasta el final, no como su Maestro, sino como su amigo") en realidad, en esta parte hice clara referencia a una escena cortada del juego de Sonic and The Secret Rings, donde Sonic le hace una promesa similar a Shahra, (Sonic le promete a Shahra mantenerla sonriendo hasta el final de la presente situación, no como su maestro, sino como su amigo, y hacen entonces la promesa del meñique xD adoro esa promesa)

Cuarto: había dicho durante el cap, que Shahra jamás le dijo a Sonic acerca de qué relación tenía ella con Erazor, pues es verdad, nunca se supo ( **Sonic:** "Uh, Shahra? How do you and the Erazor Djinn know each other?" *Shahra, with hesitation, was unable to answer* "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it")  
(**Traducido:** **Sonic:** "Uh, Shahra? Como es que tú y Erazor Djinn se conocen?" *Shahra, con pesar, fue incapaz de responder* "Hey, está bien si no quieres hablar acerca de esto")  
Aunque cabe decir, que en el juego se insinúa que ellos ya se conocían de antes, otro dato curioso es que al parecer pudieron haber sido amantes o algo por el estilo por frases que ambos dijeron que claramente harían referencia a esto. (Recalco: **Erazor:** "Shahra, please. Let us rule the world together." **Shahra:** *looking at Sonic* "Sorry, but I just want to be back with him!")  
(**que traducido sería:** **Erazor:** "por favor, Shahra, déjanos gobernar el mundo juntos". **Shahra:** *mirando a Sonic* "Lo siento, pero solo quiero volver con él!")

Quinto y último (por hoy): vimos que Erazor lanzó la "maldición de la Llama del Juicio", su nombre original en ingles es "Flame of the Judgment" Curse, en el juego, esa maldición estaba originalmente destinada a Shahra como ya lo había dicho durante el capítulo, sin embargo, Sonic se interpuso en el camino recibiendo así él la maldición, en cierta parte, Sonic le pide como deseo a Shahra que le quite la maldición y ella no es capaz de hacerlo, batallé mucho para decidir como traducirla, así que preferí dejarla como "la Maldición de la Llama del Juicio", en primera estancia quería optar por "la Maldición del Juicio de la Llama" o "Maldición del Juzgado de la Flama" pero terminé optando por la que uso.

Con todos los puntos sobre las Ies yo me retiro, gracias por leer. A continuación el adelanto.

ADELANTO...

Lili le pide un gran favor a Tails que tiene cierta relación con el cristal que Luna le dio en el planeta que habían dejado, accidentalmente, Tails ve que del guante de Lili cae un pequeño dispositivo que no es otra cosa que una memoria USB. Al revisarla junto al erizo azul, ambos descubren cosas inimaginables. Elizabeth trata de buscar en el libro de magia negra que pudo recuperar alguna forma de recapturar a Erazor ¿qué será lo que Sonic y Tails encontraron? ¿qué favor le ha pedido Lili a Tails? ¿qué pasará con la maldición de Elizabeth?

¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL SECRETO DEL PROYECTO ESMERALDA, UN CORAZÓN ROTO!

¡¿Y tú, puedes hacer un Spin Dash?


End file.
